Fly
by crashspike22
Summary: Even if you are good at something, it doesn't matter unless someone believes in you. And Marti Perkins may have found that person. And her name is Savannah Monroe.
1. Fly

_**Author Notes: Shout out to Miguel51 for posting the first story. I think I might keep this going because I think there is tons of Savarti fun to be had here. I think I'll wait on writing the next one until after the second episode comes on. So anyway, remember how Marti had fly written on her arm at the end of episode 1? Well here is how it got there. Enjoy!**_

**Fly… **

Marti sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was 2am and she could not sleep at all. Sure she had been killing at practice but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was getting in over her head. She let a groan of frustration. It was just nerves. It had to be nerves because it wasn't like her scholarship and the future of the entire cheer program was hinging on how well the Hellcats did. Marti looked over at her roommate, team captain Savannah Monroe. She had only met the brunette a few days ago and she was absolutely floored at how positive she was. Nothing ever seemed to get her down. And if it did, you could never tell. Marti had never met anyone quite like Savannah. Of course that change the fact that it was still 2am and she couldn't sleep at all.

Savannah had her back to her roommate but as soon as the girl moved, she was wide awake. Marti Perkins was the opposite of any girl that she had ever met. When she first met her, Savannah was instantly drawn to her. And she couldn't understand why. Marti was her polar opposite in every way. She had this hard edge about her and nothing ever seemed to rattle her. And she knew how to push buttons that Savannah didn't even know she had. Ever since she had become team captain, nobody ever stood up to her. But Marti did and it actually turned her on. She didn't believe it at first but when she saw Marti at the tryouts, it was over. Savannah had a full blown crush on the girl. She never thought that she would ever see any girl in that way but she did and Marti was the reason why. She took a deep breath in. If Marti was already awake, she might as well talk to her.

"Savannah? Are you up?" Marti whispered.

"Not really…" Savannah lied. She left a shiver go down her spine from hearing Marti whisper her name.

"What's it like? The qualifiers, I mean." Marti turned so she was facing Savannah's bed. When Savannah turned over and turned on the lamp.

"Damn…" Marti whispered. It was two in the morning and Savannah still looked like she had just gotten back from a photo shoot. She looked so freakin' cute and it was enough to make her pause. Savannah was the prettiest thing that she had ever seen before. She was wearing a pretty loose fitting grey Wildcats t-shirt and her shoulder was showing. As she slinked from underneath the covers Marti could see her that her lips were moving but she wasn't hearing a word the girl was saying. She was still a little dazed from how gorgeous Savannah was.

"What did you just say?" Savannah asked. Did she just hear Marti say damn when she turned on the lights?

"Umm, I was asking you about the qualifiers…" Marti quickly changed the subject hoping her slip of the tongue would go unnoticed.

"It's pretty intense. Big crowds, lots of noise, and cameras everywhere…it can be a little jarring at first, but you get used to it…" Savannah was having trouble as well. She was trying to memorize every single inch of Marti. Her black tank top exposed her well toned abs and belly button piercing. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length. Her eyes were this hypnotizing shade of green that Savannah kept getting lost in. She could not believe that she was lusting after her and at the same time, all she wanted to do was reassure Marti that everything would be ok.

"Cameras?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, cameras, sports reporters and occasional pervy old guy. Last year we were on SportsCenter and everything." Savannah realized that none of what she was saying was going help Marti calm down.

"The Hellcats were on EPSN?" Marti gasped. Why was this bugging her? It was any different than when she was in gymnastics back in the day. Of course back in the day, if she missed a flip and landed on her ass, it wouldn't end up on world's biggest sport network.

"This isn't helping is it?" Savannah asked and smiled hoping that maybe she could soften the impact of what she was telling her.

"Not really…" Marti smirked.

"Sorry. I am sure you'll do great…" Savannah smiled.

"Easy for you to say…god, what if I go out there and blow it?" Marti exhaled.

"You won't blow it…" Savannah answered.

"What was I thinking being a cheerleader? This is such a bad idea. I mean sure I got the moves but that was the tryouts and practice. I have to go out there and do this in a competition?" Marti tried to stay calm but her nerves were getting the best of once again. She looked back into Savannah's eyes. Savannah smiled at the blonde in front of her. She picked up a marker from the nightstand and held out her hand.

"Gimme your arm…"

"Say what?" Marti smirked.

"Give me your arm." Savannah asked again.

"Is this the part where I take Hellcats blood oath?" Marti couldn't turn off her snarkiness even when she liked the person.

"I am your captain now, so you know you have to do what I say." Savannah said confidently. She could tell that Marti was just being her usual smart assed self but she wasn't going to back down.

"Why should I do what you say?" Marti crossed her arms and continued to act like she had an attitude.

"Two reasons. Because I said so and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. Trust me…" Savannah held her hand once again. The blonde nodded and place her arm in her captain's hand.

"If you do hurt me, I'll punch you right in the face…" Marti said.

"Whatever works for you…so do you trust me yet?"Savannah tried to hold in her smile from touching Marti's arm. She could feel the strength in the girl's arm as she held it and rubbed her fingers ever so slightly, enjoying the way it felt.

"I trust you…" Marti smiled back at her. She made eye contact with the captain and she could tell that girl would never do anything to her. She could feel that Savannah was rubbing her arm and she didn't mind it at all. Her touch was having a strange calming effect on her.

"Glad you do…" Savannah popped the top off of the marker and started to write on Marti's arm.

"What are you doing?" Marti asked.

"It's for inspiration. You have been working it every single practice and you are a natural gymnast. All you have to do is go out there and do what I know you can do."

"And what's that?" Marti said hanging on every single word that came from the brunette's lips. Savannah let her arm go and smiled again. Marti huffed slightly from the loss of contact and looked to see what had been written on her arm. She wrote the word 'Fly' with a little star next to it.

"You just have to believe you can. Now go back to bed, we got a long day tomorrow." Savannah took Marti's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could feel that Marti wasn't exactly letting her hand go. The two cheerleaders sat there silently looking into each other eyes. Something was definitely happening here.

"Thanks…you have really made me feel like I belong here…" Marti slid down onto floor between the two beds and was on her knees. She gently took Savannah other hand and gave it a slight tug hoping that she would join her. The captain smiled and slid down on there with her. They were both resting on the backs of their legs but their knees were touching.

"You do belong here…" Savannah whispered.

"Glad you think so, I was worried for a second there…" Marti laughed and rose up so she was completely on her knees. She gently brushed a few strands of hair from Savannah's face and her hand stayed on her cheek.

"You don't have to worry…not when you are with me ok?" Savannah said softly. She hoped that what she told Marti would help her. She didn't want the blonde to worry about anything. Not the qualifiers or the rest of the team, or anything at all. Marti was special and Savannah would always be there to take care of her. It just felt like the right thing to do. She closed her eyes once Marti's hand touched her cheek. She could swear her whole body was tingling from Marti just touching her cheek. She sat up as well so she was face to face with the blonde. Her heart was beating just a little faster. Whatever this crush was, it was something more than she realized.

"I won't then...Good night, Savannah…" Marti pulled her roommate into a embrace and it felt amazing to have this beautiful girl pressed up against her. She felt like she could spend the next few years of her life just holding Savannah in her arms. The brunette's hand slowly roaming on her back and the smell of her hair, it was like a dream.

"Good night, Marti…" Savannah said as she held onto the taller blonde. It felt so right to her. They held each other for a little longer and they finally separated. They looked into each other's eyes once more. Her face was still very close to Marti's. She felt like time had completely stopped in this room and she was very aware of everything around her. She was breathing slowly and Marti was doing the same. She didn't know if anything good was to come from this but something from inside of her was telling her to try.

"Yeah…good night…"Marti just felt like she belonged in Savannah's arms. She was crushing so hard for this girl and it was kinda freaking her out but at same time, she knew that this was the right thing. Wherever Savannah was, Marti knew she wanted to be there with her. They stayed like that looking at each other with such intensity that Marti thought she was going to fall over. She leaned in and Savannah did the same. They were so close to each other. Neither one of them wanted to say anything and at the same wanting to say something. Marti just couldn't take it anymore. She placed her hand on the back on of Savannah's head.

"W-what are you doing?" Savannah stammered when she felt Marti's hand on the back of her head.

"Flying…" Marti whispered pressed her lips into the brunette's. She took Savannah's bottom lip into her mouth and gave it a gentle little suck. Savannah, who was still in shock that this happening, could only mimic the other girl's actions and she captured Marti's bottom lip in between hers. When she did that, Savannah heard a moan rumble from somewhere deep inside of Marti. She let hands slide into the blonde's hair and let her fingers play in it. Savannah continued to switch back and forth with Marti. She would suck on the blonde's lip and Marti would spend a little time sucking on hers. They finally broke the kiss both of them gasping for air.

"Wow…" Savannah panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah that was a definite 'wow'…"Marti grinned. She had just made out with the girl who just a few days ago tried to knock her out. As she finally caught her breath, she brushed those amazing brown locks behind the cheer captain's ear. She was so beautiful that Marti had to take a second to compose herself after looking into her eyes.

"Y-yeah…so what happens now?" Savannah climbed up from the floor and helped the blonde as well. They stood there looking at each other once again.

"Is that going to be our thing now?" Marti whispered as she took the girl's hand in hers.

"What's going to be 'our thing'?" Savannah adjusted her hand so that her fingers interlocked with Marti's.

"Staring at each other with our mouths hanging open? Remember in the office? We just sat there looking at each other for like 30 years or something." Marti laughed.

"Well, I stare because…because…" Savannah paused. Why was she nervous about saying this? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. God, she never got nervous but something about this blonde girl made nervous. But before she could let her mind wander even further down the rabbit hole, she felt Marti's hand touch the side of her face.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? Just tell me…" Marti whispered.

"I like looking at you…"Savannah blushed from revealing that fact to Marti.

"I like looking at you too. Best part of my day…" Marti placed a gentle kiss on the shorter girl's forehead.

"Are you serious?" Savannah whispered.

"I would never lie to you, baby." Marti watched Savannah's face light up from her calling her baby. She couldn't help but smile at her.

"I know you wouldn't…but it's like 2:30 and we need to get some sleep. Big day and everything…" Savannah turned and moved to towards her bed but Marti pulled her back towards her. Savannah turned and looked at the taller girl.

"Marti, what is it?" Savannah asked.

"Can you sleep in the bed with me?" Marti whispered. She didn't want to tell her that she couldn't imagine sleeping in the same room with Savannah and not have her lying next to her. She didn't wait to hear the other girl's answer, Marti gently pulled the cheerleader down into the bed with her.

"I was actually about to ask you to do the same thing…" Savannah turned on her side and the taller girl snuggled up right behind her. Their legs tangled up together and Marti pulled the brunette closer to her body. She kissed her on the back of her neck. She took a deep breath in and inhaled the sweet smell that was her cheer captain.

"Well, there is always tomorrow…" Marti said.

"Tomorrow then…" Savannah exhaled enjoying the feeling of having this girl next to her.

"Good night, baby…" Marti whispered and closed her eyes. She took the brunette's hand in hers once more. This week was filled one surprise after another, Marti was sure that this change would be for the good. And that this girl that she was holding, was the best thing that had happened to her.

"Night…" Savannah closed her eyes and smiled. A few days ago, it seemed that her world was on the verge of coming apart. Then somehow this amazing person came into her world and now things seemed to be a little brighter. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but smile.

_**Okay if you think I should write some more, let me know.**_


	2. Getting Closer

_**Author Notes: Wow, this was the biggest response I have ever gotten for any story that I have posted. So thanks to everyone who read it and a special thank you for everyone who reviewed. Even you jf, lol. So this one takes place during the first half of episode two, I say a little prayer for you. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Fly… -Chapter 2 – Getting Closer …**

Even though she didn't need to get up just yet, Savannah Monroe had been awake for the last hour. She was lying next to Marti and she didn't want to leave from her side. She had been sleeping with her back to the blonde but she had quickly turned over so she was facing her. She smiled as she watched Marti slowly breathed in and out. She had never seen anything like it. How just watching someone sleep could make her feel so complete. This wasn't something that she had ever experienced before.

"I knew you were special from the moment I met you…"Savannah played with Marti's slender fingers. She had never spent the night in the same bed with anyone. And now she couldn't imagine spending another in the bed alone. And here was Marti. A girl that by all rights should be her enemy and now she was sitting there staring at her as if she was going to disappear if she took her eyes off of her. She just never thought she could want a person in so many different ways all at once.

"I still can't believe you're real." But in the few days that she had known this girl, it made her feel like she had finally found that thing she had been looking for since leaving Memphis Christian.

"But I am so happy that you are here…with me…" Savannah gently brushed some strands of hair out of Marti's face and she felt a tingle go through her body from just touching her. She looked over at the alarm clock and knew the real world would be intruding on this dream soon enough.

Marti Perkins was many things and heavy sleeper was at the top of that list. But somehow, even though she was sleep, she could feel Savannah beaming at her. She kept her eyes closed though. She was enjoying the feeling of having Savannah staring at her. Sure she got attention from a lot of people because of the way she looked but it didn't feel that way when Savannah looked at her. That was there but it wasn't the only thing there. Marti could feel it even now with her eyes closed. Just from writing that simple little word on her arm she had erased the doubt that was floating around her. She did that with just a word. No one had ever done that. Savannah Monroe was an amazing girl who changed her world with one look. Even now the words that she had been whispering, managed to hit Marti's soul. She couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore and she wanted to hear that voice again.

"Hey baby…" Marti opened her eyes and there she was. Even prettier than when she went to sleep. Damn, she was still wearing her 'cheer' necklace from earlier. It was just so cute that she would do something like that. She was going to say something but her train of thought was completely and totally derailed from just looking at her.

"Hey back..." Savannah couldn't help but smile. Being close to Marti made her happier than she could ever say. And she couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't know why the blonde made her feel that way but she did.

"What are you doing?" Marti whispered.

"Our thing…" Savannah answered.

"I like it when you do that. Makes me feel like I'm special…" Marti gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You are special. That's why I stare." Savannah kissed her back. She didn't break the kiss quickly. She let it linger so she could enjoy the feeling of those full lips on hers. She opened her mouth slightly allowing the kiss to deepen. When she did that, she could hear Marti take a deep breath in. Right after that, she could feel the soft tip of the blonde's tongue quickly dart into her mouth. It wasn't there for long though. Almost like Marti was doing out of reflex but she decided against doing it. Savannah broke the kiss. She could tell that she was trying to hold back and she would respect that. They both took a minute to catch their breath.

"I could do that every morning…" Savannah whispered.

"I would let you do that every morning…"Marti couldn't believe she stopped herself. She wanted to kiss Savannah like she needed to be kissed. When her lips touched the captain's, she felt like her entire body was buzzing. But she didn't want to rush anything with this girl. But on the list of things that Marti Perkins was good at, self control was surprisingly high on the list. After all with a mother like hers she had to be. God with the way she was looking at her right now and the way she just said what she said, Marti wasn't sure she would be able to keep holding back.

"Oh really?" Savannah couldn't resist an opening like that. She kissed Marti again. It was a slow and gentle. She just loved the way her lips felt and could spend countless hours kissing them.

"Damn woman…" Marti gasped as she broke the kiss.

"What did I do?" Savannah gave this little grin like she knew what she was doing but would never admit to it.

"You are driving me crazy…you are just so…so…" Marti tried to think something to say but all she could think of doing was kissing her again. And that would not be a good idea consider how turned she was. Savannah started staring at her again. The looks she would give her made her weak in the knees even though she was lying down.

"What are you thinking about?" Savannah asked still not breaking eye contact. She moved her left leg so she could tangle it around Marti's right leg. She watched Marti smiled from the contact and waited for the blonde to answer her.

"How pretty you look right now…" Marti let her fingers trace a pattern on the brunette's chest. She was just making these little motions like she was writing her own word on Savannah's skin.

"And what are you doing with those fingers?" Savannah asked.

"Just playing around…" Marti smiled.

"Are you lying to me already? If you are going to be a lawyer, you need to learn how to lie better because I can totally tell when you are." Savannah smirked.

"Whatever. No you can't…" Marti playfully smacked her arm.

"Yes I can and I know you are. You have such an obvious tell, sweetie." Savannah sang to her.

" Fine then, I'll tell you…" Marti held her breath. She knew exactly what she was writing on her chest and she was beyond embarrassed to admit to it. She had to keep some mystery about herself but Savannah was reading her like a book. But that was the amazing thing about her; she didn't want to hide anything from Savannah. But just as she was getting ready to tell her what she was writing, the alarm clock blared and the real world called.

"No fair." Savannah pouted.

"Saved by the alarm. Darn…" Marti laughed.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook…" Savannah crawled on top of the taller girl so she was straddling her. She brought her face closer to Marti's so that she was close enough to kiss her. Marti placed her hands on the cheer captain's hips and held her in place.

"So am I in trouble?" Marti gasped. The weight of Savannah was resting on her waist and she could feel her center resting on her waist. She took a deep breath trying to keep her composure. Normally that would be the only opening she would need. She would grab her by her head and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Then she would pull her Hellcats t-shirt off and see the incredible body she was hiding underneath it. She would spend countless hours learning, memorizing and kissing every single inch of this beautiful girl's body. But Marti just continued to hold that desire in check and just looked into the eyes of the girl that was hovering so very close to her.

"If you don't tell me what you were writing, you will be." Savannah couldn't help but notice the effect she was having her teammate.

"Nope, no way, not happening." Marti playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't make me pull rank…again." Savannah stuck her tongue out right back at her, sat up straight up and crossed her arms.

"No need, my captain. If we make it through qualifiers, I'll tell you. Ok?" Marti whispered.

"Deal. Time to get up…" Savannah got up from her spot on Marti's lap. Marti groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head. Savannah just smiled and went over to the closet. As she took her cheerleading uniform out of the closet, she paused.

"Today is going to be a good day."

**Later back in the bedroom…**

"Oh my god! Today sucked!" Marti said as she crashed face first onto her bed. Nothing went right at all. Savannah's sister cracked her head after falling from the top of that pyramid thingie (ok she did know what the formation was called she just didn't remember), her mother showed up at the qualifier and pulled her usual crap, and something happened between Savannah and her family because she hadn't said a word since they got back from the hospital. In fact, Savannah had disappeared the second they got back home.

"Which scares me a little…" Her mind was all over the place. She tried to stay focused on being there for Savannah but there was so much on her mind. And of course dealing with her mom had left Marti even more stressed than she was before. At least Coach Lodge got the performance moved to the last day of the competition which was either a good thing or a really bad thing because it would delay her first official public embarrassment for another day.

"I just need to turn my brain off…" All she wanted to do at this point was sleep. She got up off of her bed and started pulling off her uniform. She was in the process of pulling her skirt off when Savannah came in.

"Hey…" Savannah had been looking down at the floor when she came in. Her sister's accident, seeing her mom and being ignored by her, and her sister's parting shot had worn her down to a nub. It was more than she could handle. She tried to stay positive of course but she just couldn't pull herself out of this funk. Her family couldn't even see past her decision even when something bad happens. She felt the loneliness and rejection wrap itself around her once again. She got right into her bed and under the covers of Marti's bed.

Marti pushed the door closed as she pulled her pajama pants on. She noticed that Savannah got in her bed without any hesitation at all. She was happy about that but at the same time it broke her heart to see her like this. She turned off the main light in the room so only the lamp on the stand was still on. When she got into bed, Savannah turned over and rested her head on Marti's chest. Her leg had hooked around Marti's and the brunette let her hand rest on Marti's stomach.

"Baby, where were you? I was worried about you…" Marti was just glad to have the brunette in her arms once again. She just needed her there with her. That balance she had been feeling earlier was back and she didn't want to give it up.

"I was in the gym…I just needed to be alone for a bit. I didn't mean to make you worry." Savannah felt a tingle go through her when Marti called her baby.

"Did something happen when you saw your sister?" Marti asked as she started playing with Savannah's hair.

"My mom was there…and my sister said some things. My family is complicated…" Savannah whispered.

"Mine too." Marti held her team captain closer. It was like she was trying to absorb whatever pain that was flowing through Savannah into herself. She took another deep breath in, inhaling the sweet smell that was Savannah Monroe. She always smelled good even after coming back from the gym.

"Is there anything that I can do? I just want you to be ok…" Marti asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me what you were writing earlier…" Savannah answered sounding like she wasn't really there at this very moment.

"I said if we made it through qualifiers, I would tell you and we didn't even perform yet…"Marti playfully answered but she could tell that Savannah probably was up for banter at this point.

"I know…I don't want you to break your promise…" Savannah answered.

"Did you want to talk some more about what happened?" Marti felt so helpless she didn't know what to do.

"I just don't feel like talking right now… Can you just turn the lamp off and hold me?" Savannah closed her eyes and held onto the taller girl tightly. She just wanted to rest. She knew that Marti probably had a lot of questions and she did want to tell her everything. She just didn't have the strength for it at that moment.

"Ok." Marti reached over and turned the lamp off. Normally she would have just stayed quiet because it was what Savannah had asked for. But there was this little voice in the back of her head telling that she should say something. Something would help her. When she settled back into her spot, Marti just spoke aloud because she knew that Savannah was listening to her.

"I was writing the word mine. Because that is what I want you to be…"Marti said all in one breath.

"Really?" Savannah answered. She couldn't believe that Marti had said that. She had already felt like she belonged to her. From the very moment they spoke she felt like she belonged to Marti. And that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Yes, Savannah, I do. I don't want you to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know that. And I am right here if you need me." Marti kissed her on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

Savannah smiled and nodded. Even though the day didn't go the way she wanted it to, the night had definitely ended better than she could have ever hoped for. She waited until she could hear that her roommate was asleep (which only took a few minutes actually) and answered anyway.

"I wanna be yours, too. That's all I want…"

_**Okay I know this is a sucky spot to stop the story but I wanted to know something. Do you guys want me to keep at Rated T level or kick it up a notch and go for Rated M? Whatever you guys want me to do, I'll do. Just trying to see what you guys want from the story. Now back to those unfinished OTH Fics lol.**_


	3. Sanctuary

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, I know I suck, lol. This still technically takes place during episode 2 of the show and I am still debating how to work episode 3 into the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one. And we are going to be M rated from here on out. So watch for Savannah to drop a completely out of character f-bomb at some point, lol! Okay on with the show…**_

**Fly… -Chapter 3 – Sanctuary…**

"She is like a train wreck!" Marti slammed the door to the room she shared with Savannah Monroe. She closed it so hard that some of the pictures fell off of the wall and trophy or two hit the floor. The best part of joining the team was the fact that she didn't have to live with her mom anymore. But exactly two days after she moved out, her mom was here with her. Not like in the room but downstairs on the couch. She just couldn't let her have anything. Every single thing had to be about her. She tossed her hoodie into the corner and sighed. She didn't need this crap right now.

"And hello to you too…" Savannah said.

When she turned around, there was Savannah sitting on her bed and looking just as amazing as she did at dinner. She had changed out of the dress and was wearing these pink pajama bottoms with a white tank top. She didn't have a chance to tell her at dinner but she couldn't stop watching her. It was like she was hypnotized by her or she came from some kind of dream that she was having.

"Sorry…" Marti whispered.

"So I guess you're mom is still here…"Savannah knew that Marti's mom was the source of Marti's problems but she wasn't going to say anything about it. She had enough parental issues for the both of them.

"Yeah she is crashing on the couch. Even though I told her there was a lovely park bench outside she could sleep on." Marti continued pacing back and forth. She wasn't going to be able to relax while that woman was sitting downstairs. It really felt like she got kicked out of the apartment on purpose just so she could come and trample on her new life.

"This is so like her, she just acts like she can't take of herself…" Marti kneeled down to pick up the trophies off of the floor.

"Marti, can you come here for a second?" Savannah couldn't stand to see her girl in any pain. It was breaking her heart to watch Marti wrestle with the responsibility of having to take care of a mother that was far too needy. But she honestly didn't know what to tell her.

"I am sorry about the trophies…" Marti said as she got up from the floor. She felt pretty lousy about knocking over Savannah's stuff and she was sure that she was about the 'don't break my stuff 'cuz you're mad' speech that Dan gave her when she broke his phone that one time. As far she could tell she didn't break anything.

"Honey…please stop it. Just come here please…"She didn't want to sound preachy which sometimes would happen when she was just trying to be supportive. But that wouldn't work with Marti. When the blonde sat down, time just seemed to pause for her. Savannah always wanted to pinch herself when she was this close to her. She looked into those amazingly beautiful eyes and she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I wish I knew what to say to you. I wish there was something I could to make you feel better..." Savannah scooted back so she was resting against the headboard and she pulled her roommate along with her.

"Baby, just being near you makes me feel better." Marti sighed as rested her head of Savannah's chest and the brunette quickly pulled her into her strong embrace. Marti took a deep breath and tried to just let everything that was bothering her go. She could just stay here next to her all day and night if she could. The stress was starting to fade and that was always a good thing.

"I love it when you call me baby…" Savannah kissed her on the forehead.

"I never noticed." Marti stuck her tongue out at her roommate and laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Savannah playfully smacked her on her ass and Marti's eyebrows shot from the contact.

"Ow…so what did you want to say to me?" Marti pouted as she rubbed her backside.

"This room is our Sanctuary. When we are in here together, nothing else matters..." Savannah held her close. She didn't know what else to say or what else she should be doing but sometimes people don't need to hear how you would fix their lives. Sometimes they just want you to be there.

"Have I mentioned that I am falling for you?" Marti snuggled herself into Savannah's chest.

"I kinda figured that out when you called me yours." Savannah smirked. She was getting the hang of being a smart ass thanks to all of Marti's expert training.

"That was pretty good, grasshopper. Pretty soon you'll be insulting with the best of them." Marti said sounding fairly proud.

"Thanks…" Savannah smiled.

Savannah and Marti just continued sitting there on the bed silence. Savannah's mind was still on the way things went with her mom and her sister. Even after all this time, they were still treating her like she murdered someone. It was like they were going out of their way to make her feel worse. But she didn't say anything.

"I guess that's my price for freedom…" Savannah muttered.

There was no point in wasting any energy on them and even though she didn't want to spend another minute thinking about them, she couldn't. Seeing her mom was like a punch in the stomach and she still hadn't recovered from it. Savannah had always gotten her strength from her family and even though she had found a new family in the Hellcats, it wasn't the same. Sure they believed in her and always had her back but she missed her mom and her sister. There wasn't much she could do to make things better with them so even though it killed her, she just had to live with the way things were. She never felt as unloved as she did when her family decided they didn't want her but unlike before she had somebody here with her who wanted her.

She shifted so that she and Marti where face to face in the bed.

"Hi, baby…" Marti gently kissed Savannah on lips.

Savannah looked into her eyes and smiled. Once she looked at her, her brain shifted gears into that place. This strange worked up place where everything about Marti turned her on. She never knew a person could make her feel so many things all at once. In fact the only thing on her mind was how much she wanted to touch the girl who was in front of her.

"Marti…" Savannah gently ran her fingers through those curly blonde locks of hair and took another deep breath in. She just wished she could explain what she was feeling as she looked into her eyes. Savannah's heart always raced when she was in the same room as Marti. She always wanted to touch her. And after this morning she knew Marti felt the same way.

"Yeah…" Marti saw the look in Savannah's eyes and it was like someone threw a switch. She had never seen Savannah look like this before. Her gaze was just as intense but there was something more behind it. She felt Savannah's hand on the back of her head pulled her into a deep kiss. It was almost overwhelming the way Savannah was kissing her. Not Marti was going to complain. Kissing Savannah was kiss like sucking on a jolly rancher or something. Her lips and her tongue always tasted like candy.

Savannah didn't really have that much experience kissing anyone let alone a girl. So she usually would just try to keep it simple. But tonight she wanted more. She didn't want Marti to hold back. She just wanted to feel Marti's skin and she wanted to see what it tasted like. And even though she was feeling all of these things all at once, Savannah didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. She broke the kiss to catch her breath for a moment.

"I am going to have to find another word besides 'wow' for the way you kiss…" Marti planted another quick kiss on her lips.

"Marti…" Savannah felt the words get stuck in her throat. She wished she could be as brave as the girl that was in front of her. She took another deep breath and reached out with her hand until her fingertips were touching Marti's stomach. She nervously let her hand flatten against it. Her heart was beating so fast and she was only touching Marti's stomach. Her eyes caught the taller girl's and they just looked at each other like always.

"Don't be afraid…" Marti almost squealed with delight when Savannah touched her. She knew that she couldn't push a girl like Savannah too fast so she had left the pace of the physical side up to her. And now, Marti was pretty sure that this was it. The moment she had been waiting on since she moved into this room. She held her breath as Savannah's fingers made their way to the hem of the grey shirt she was wearing. Savannah's hand slid underneath her shirt and gently cupped her breast. Marti bit her lip to control the moan was trying to come out.

"Is this ok?" Savannah asked as she held Marti's bra covered breast in her hand. She could even begin to describe the way it felt in her hand. It was firm but kinda soft at the same time. She gently squeezed it which caused Marti to moan.

"Y-yeah it is…let me do something…" Marti up onto her knees and pulled her shirt over her head. She could feel Savannah's eyes burning every inch of her exposed skin. She looked as if she had never seen a girl with her shirt off before and that was probably true. She brought her hands to the front clasp of her bra and popped it loose. She slowly slid out of it and got back into her spot on the bed.

"You look…beautiful…" Savannah whispered. Sure she had seen breasts before but she never knew the seeing Marti's would have this effect on her. She scooted her down so that Marti's chest was right in front of her face. Once she was down there, Marti started stroking her hair gently. Savannah brought her hand up to the perfectly tanned globe in front her face and began squeezing it once more. She wanted to do more than just this. She had already gotten further than she thought she would and now she wanted to go further still. Savannah moved closer so her lips were close to Marti's nipple. She took another deep breath in and exhaled. As the air rolled over Marti's skin, the girl shuddered once again.

"B-baby please…" Marti gasped hoping that the brunette was about do what it looked like she was going to do. Then she felt Savannah's sweet tongue slide around her nipple slowly at first. Then on the second pass, she felt her lips close around it. Savannah started to gently suck on it. She could feel a gentle tug on her chest. It felt more like she was trying to get used to sucking on them. Which was fine by her, she could take as long as she wanted as long as she kept doing it. When Savannah stopped she brought her face back up to Marti's.

"God you taste so good…" Savannah growled. She planted another kiss onto Marti's lips. Only this time the kiss was more intense than the first one. Even she was surprised at how fiercely she was kissing Marti. Then something happened that Savannah was not ready for. She felt Marti's hand moving itself down the front of her pajamas. She quickly broke the kiss and looked into Marti's eyes. Even though they weren't saying anything, she could tell that whatever it was that Marti wanted to do, she would stop if she wanted her to.

"I wanna touch you…" Marti panted. She couldn't take it. She had to touch her and for some reason her brain went from touching her on the chest to touching her downstairs rather quickly. She quietly cursed for doing this. She let her libido overrun her mind once again. She looked into eyes and she could see that maybe she had gone too far.

"I am sorry, baby…" Marti whispered and as she slowly started pulled her hand on back out of her roommate's pants but then she felt Savannah's hand grab her arm.

"Can you touch it for me…I just wanna know what it feels like to have you touch me…" Savannah didn't know where these words were coming from and it didn't bother her at all. Marti just nodded and slid her hand down until she got to Savannah's core. Savannah gasped as she felt Marti's hand start massaging her. She had of course played with herself before. But once she started cheering, she hardly had the time or desire. The way she would tell it, she could get the same rush from cheering that she got from masturbating.

She was wrong.

"You got wet so quick, Savannah…I barely touched you yet…" Marti whispered into her ear. Savannah continued holding onto Marti's arm and she had started breathing heavily.

"M-marti…uhh…ahh…p-please don't stop touching me…" Savannah was in another world right now. Marti had stopped using her hand to rub her entire core and switched to sliding her fingers in and out of her.

"I won't ever stop…you are my Baby and I won't ever stop making you feel like this…" Marti started to suck on the brunette's neck and moving her fingers with more urgency. She couldn't believe how wet the cheerleader had gotten. Her mind began to wonder about how Savannah would taste when she finally went down on her. And as she sucked away on her neck, Marti could hear Savannah moaning and gasping from the tiniest flick of her fingers. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"M-marti…you make me s-so…hnnn…mmm…p-please…" Savannah moaned. She tried to hold back this feeling that was building up inside of her. But she knew that she wasn't going to last long with Marti sucking on her neck and moving her fingers around inside of her. She hadn't done this in so very long but there was no point in holding back any longer. Marti released the patch of flesh she had been sucking on and spoke again.

"I just want you to cum for me, Baby…don't be scared…I'll catch you…just let yourself fly…" Marti said as the brunette mashed her face into the crook of her neck. Marti had started rubbing Savannah's clit with purpose and she could tell that it wouldn't be much longer until she got there.

"Just fly for me…" Marti placed her hand on the back of Savannah's head and the smaller girl's arms slipped underneath hers so that Savannah's hands were holding onto her shoulders. Then she felt the girl go stiff for what seemed like an eternity and then she finally let out a gasp.

"I got you, Baby. I got you…" Marti whispered as she slipped her hand out of Savannah's bottoms. She still had not said a word and had her face buried still. Marti shifted just enough so she could turn the light off. Once she did that she turned herself once more so that Savannah was lying on her chest. After a few more moments of silence, she felt Savannah shudder once again. And it sounded like she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Marti asked. Maybe she had pushed her too far. Maybe she was regretting doing this with her.

"No…I just…"Savannah paused for moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You can tell me…" Marti whispered.

"It was just a little intense. That's all…I'm ok…I promise…" Savannah answered. She swiped at the few tears that had fallen. She had never felt anything like the orgasm that Marti had just given her. This woman had touched her soul and damn, she could still feel Marti touching her down even now.

"I just need some sleep…" Savannah whispered.

And she knew something else now as well. Savannah Monroe knew that she was completely in love with Marti Perkins.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, one more thing. My shout-outs. In no particular order - Miguel51, chari0t, (thanks for that pm, lol) shezRECkLESSx, HeyitsA Trex, Kitten, eryn, Akurei56, , Nicole, hotkillerz, gagafanatic, usagi-neko, Stessa ,whoever left the blank review xx Dark Angel Baby xx, BasketHead, LaughLoveLive2.0 and OMGOTH23 for your continue support. See ya next week…**


	4. Holding My Breath

_**Author Notes: I know I was supposed to get to the Beale St. episode in this chapter but I figured I could get one more story out of the second episode and then move on to the third episode. Now since we all decided to kick the rating up to M, this chapter has a little more adult content so I hope everyone is ok with that. If not let me know, I am writing this for you guys! And since my birthday was October 4**__**th**__**, all I wanted was to finish this chapter before the day was over and I missed it by a few hours. LOL. Better luck next time… And special thanks to OMGOTH23 for her input. If she actually read the finished product she'll know what she did. On with the show…**_

**Fly… -Chapter 4 – Holding my breath…**

"Water is all you're going to have?" Marti asked as she killed another shot of Tequila.

"I told you I am preparing myself mentally. Nationals are coming and everything is going to get harder and harder from here on out." Savannah said as she took another swig from the water bottle.

"Party pooper." Marti said as she drank the last shot of the table. This was the first time that she and Savannah had been alone since they made love. She looked across the table at the girl and even though she was right there in front of her, Marti missed her. As soon as the qualifiers were over, she just wanted to go to the room that they shared and be back in the world they created for themselves.

"I am not trying to be a party pooper. I am just saying the entire team left 45 minutes ago and we are the only ones from the team still here…" Savannah mumbled.

"I know and thank you for doing that. But I am big girl and this is my mom's bar silly…" Marti said.

"Just trying to keep you focused…" Savannah was feeling pretty nervous. After she and Marti had sex, she had figured out that she was in love with her roommate. And that was a big leap for her. She had never had sex before that night and now she was in love with someone who may or may not be her girlfriend. Was Marti her girlfriend? Sure, Marti had said that she wanted to be Savannah to be hers but she never said anything more than that.

"Is that an order? Because I love it when you boss me around…" Marti smiled.

"No, it's been a long week and you are allowed to have fun…" Savannah's voice trailed off. She really wanted to know where she stood with Marti but she was scared to say anything. How was this supposed to work? She should just ask right? After all asking questions is the only way to get answers.

"Baby, is there something wrong?" Marti wasn't even buzzed from the two shots but she could definitely tell something was on Savannah's mind. Maybe something else happened with her family that they didn't talk about.

"What? What do you mean? I am totally fine. Like totally…" Savannah said.

"You know you don't have to lie to me…plus I can tell when you are lying…" Marti motioned for the waitress to bring two more shots to the table.

"No, you can't and I am so fine right now. Totally ok and totally not lying…" Savannah brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to think of what she was doing to give herself away.

"You say totally whenever you lie. It's cute…but something you should work on…" Marti smirked and spun the empty shot glass. She was still concerned but a little stoked that she was able to read Savannah so well.

"Oh. Well I don't usually lie but I just don't know to say this…" Savannah looked down at the table but she felt Marti's hand rest on top of hers. She looked up and her eyes locked on to the girl sitting across from her.

"You can talk to me about anything. I am not going anywhere." Marti said trying to reassure her.

The waitress brought another round of shots to the table and Savannah sighed. She did know that she trusted this girl more than anyone else in her life. All she had to do was tell her what she was feeling. And just because it didn't go well when she was honest with the other people she cared about, it didn't mean that things would go the same way with Marti.

"I don't know how this is supposed to work…" Savannah whispered.

"Do you mean the drinking? Generally, you ask for liquor and then the bartender brings you these glasses and you drink whatever is inside of them. And sometimes they have an umbrella." Marti smiled as she slammed another shot.

"No, I am not talking about drinking…I mean I don't know how we are supposed to work…"Savannah whispered again.

"You mean like you and me being a couple?" Marti thought that she had made that clear a few days ago and she felt a little pang of regret.

"Is that what we are? Are we a couple now?" Savannah asked.

"I said you were mine... I mean I thought that was pretty direct." Marti leaned in closer to her.

"I know what you said…but that was before…we had the sex…doesn't that change everything? I mean that …I mean…" Savannah ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that she had to finish saying what was on her mind.

"I mean, the other night was very special to me. I have never done that with anyone. Ever..." Savannah didn't know why she kept whispering but she could swear that everyone in the bar was listening to them.

"I didn't know that…" Marti couldn't believe it but of course she was a virgin. And she was her first. She honestly didn't know what to do with that. No wonder she had been acting so weird and plus she knew that she had been acting like it was no big deal.

"I know and I am not trying to make you feel guilty or like you did something wrong…" Savannah started to say but Marti held her hand and smiled.

"We should go home and talk about this…" Marti stood up from her seat, tossed some money on the table for the drinks and held her hand out for the shorter girl.

"Can I take you home?"

Savannah nodded yes and Marti took Savannah's hand and got up from the table. Marti interlocked her fingers with hers and kissed her on the cheek. Savannah rested her head on Marti's shoulder and they walked out of the bar.

**Later on back at the room…**

Once they got back to the room they sat down on Marti's bed in complete silence. Savannah was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed and Marti was next to her but her legs were hanging off the side. They both knew they were at crossroads in the relationship and neither knew exactly what this meant. This silence was killing Savannah so instead of letting it continue she just continued what she was saying before.

"I am not trying to make you feel guilty or like you did something wrong…I just need to know that this is for real…" Savannah said and Marti turned so she was facing her.

"This is very real to me, Savannah. Did I do something to make you think something different?" Marti got onto the bed and sat with her legs tucked underneath her. She gently took her roommate's hands in hers like she had done before.

"No…it's just we haven't talk about any of this and it made me feel a little worried…" Savannah admitted.

"It's not like that at all…"Marti whispered.

"Because I mean, I gave you something that I had been saving for a long time. And I was afraid that you weren't feeling the same way I was..." Savannah could see that her words were having an effect on her.

"I understand how special it was. But it was just special for you. It was special for me too. I just thought you knew that already…" Marti wasn't even looking at Savannah anymore.

"I need to hear why because…because…" Savannah paused. She knew what she was going to say if she kept talking. And once it was out there would be no way for her to take it back. But before she could say anything more, she noticed that Marti had a few tears rolling down her face.

"Savannah…you really don't know…" Marti asked. She didn't know why she started crying but she did. There was something about the way she spoke. She had never had someone be so honest with her. It really touched her heart. Marti took a deep breath hoping to calm down some but it wasn't working.

"Why are you crying?" Savannah asked. Marti still had her head down and she had closed her eyes.

"Because y-you don't understand…"Marti still had her eyes closed but she still spoke.

"See? I'm making things worse…I-I shouldn't have said anything…" Savannah stammered.

"Baby…it's not that at all…you are the realest thing in my life…and I should tell you what it is that I see…" Marti ran her fingers through her hair once more. She just needed to get her thoughts in order.

"You're just...it's...you're Savannah. No matter what you do or what you say you're just you and that's the sexiest thing ever, being true to yourself. You could be in sweats and a t-shirt and I will still find you sexy. I can't help but do a double take when you walk by. Even when you're frowning you still manage to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. You love with all that you are and care for those who need it and even those that don't. And through all of this you don't ask for anything in return because you're selfless...I can keep going if you want" Marti said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"I...I…" Savannah was floored. She couldn't believe that a girl like Marti felt that way about her. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Marti, I…I love you." Savannah whispered. She got off of the bed and walked over to the window. She stood there with her arms crossed and waited. Then she felt those familiar arms slide around her waist and the warmth that came from them. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. Marti still hadn't said anything to her yet.

"I know it is way too soon for me to say anything like that but I can feel it. I can't see myself without you. All I do is think about you and all day long, I am just counting down until I see you again…You are so fearless and strong. There is nothing you can't do. And I always feel stronger just from being near you. " Savannah closed her eyes and leaned against Marti.

"Baby…" Marti whispered. It was like a dream having Savannah in her arms. She just seemed to fit there and she didn't want to let her go. She held on to her tightly and kissed her on the neck. She didn't want to say anything just yet. She just wanted to stay in the moment for a little longer. She knew what she was going to say back to Savannah as soon as she said it. But she just wanted to hold on this second for as long as she could.

"Yeah…" Savannah answered. Marti turned her around and walked her back to the spot in between their beds where this whole thing between them started. Marti got down on her knees and Savannah did the same. They sat there just like before staring into each other's eyes. Savannah just smiled and a tear came out.

"You know, I left Memphis Christian to find myself. And I ended up finding you…you changed my world and…" Before she could say anything else, Marti placed her hand on the side of Savannah's face. She used her thumb to brush away the tear that was rolling down her face. She didn't let the captain's face go either. She leaned in and gave her a slow and gentle kiss. Once she broke the kiss, Marti looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too…" Marti whispered.

Savannah didn't even speak after that. She just stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. She slowly turned the lock on the door until she heard it click. At this moment they were the only two people in the entire world and that was exactly what Savannah wanted. She turned back around and looked at Marti who had stood up from her spot on the floor. Savannah reached behind her back and pulled the zipper on her dress down slowly. As she did that, Marti took off the jacket she was wearing and tossed it into the corner with the rest of her clothes. Savannah slipped her arms out her dress and held her chest to keep the dress from falling off of her.

Marti slid her pants down and took her shirt off throwing it into the same pile of clothes that and just like that she was naked. She could feel the smaller girl's eyes all over her form and it made her smile. Savannah finally let her chest go and the dress fell. She was naked as well.

Marti held her hand out for Savannah to take and led her to her bed. She turned the light off in the room but thanks to the full moon that was glowing outside there was enough light for them to still see each other. Savannah got in first and Marti crawled on top of her. Marti gave her a slow and deep kiss. She could feel the brunette's hands gently rubbing her all over. It really felt like her fingertips were setting off tiny little sparks every time they moved. She broke the kiss and started placing these tiny little kisses along her jaw and down to her neck and she starts sucking on it.

Savannah could not believe how amazing Marti was at this. Her mouth, her fingers and her tongue all knew exactly how to make her body feel. When she felt the blonde's lips on her neck, she didn't even know how to react to it. She just wrapped her arms around Marti and held on tight. She shut her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of having the girl she loved touching her body.

Marti released her grip on Savannah's neck and continued her trail of kisses until she got to her chest. She slowly licked and kissed her way around each of her breasts. God she tasted better than she imagined. Marti kept on her path towards her ultimate goal. This time she didn't check to see if it was ok for her to keep going. She just knew it was.

Savannah gasped as she felt Marti's tongue slink around her belly button. Her hands were holding onto the headboard of her bed and braced herself what was coming next. The last time they were together like this Marti had made fall apart just by using her fingers. Now she was going to do something completely different and she didn't honestly know if she would be able to handle it. Her hands squeezed the headboard as she felt Marti's breath on her center. She felt one of Marti's fingers slip into her and she let out a moan.

"You are always so wet, Baby…it is so unbelievable…" Marti continued sliding her finger in and out slowly. She looked up at her girlfriend and watched her writhe around from just the way she was using just finger. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Uhh…i-it's because of y-you…only you…you are the only one f-for me…" Savannah could barely speak anymore. Marti had only been doing this for a few moments but she was already teetering on the edge of her moment. Then she felt that amazing finger of Marti's slip out of her and be replaced by something even better. Marti's lips gently started pulling on her clit. But as she did it, she would stop doing that and starts sliding her tongue the length of her center.

"I love you so much Marti…unnnh...g-gawd…M-marti…" Savannah whimpered.

Marti looked up and watched Savannah gasping for air and practically convulsing. She had never seen anything like it. This girl was acting like this just from her touch. She wasn't doing anything special to her but still it made her feel like the most amazing lover in the world. She put her mouth back onto Savannah's clit and started sliding two of her fingers in and out of her once again. She could feel how close she was and started to move her fingers a little faster.

Savannah went silent and her whole body seemed to just lock up like in one giant muscle spasm. This feeling was more intense than the last time. She gripped the bedspread underneath her and tried to ride the feeling out. She could feel herself getting wetter during this spasm. It was like she had never been through anything like this.

"Oooh that's my baby…did you just come from me?" Marti rose from in between Savannah's long legs and smiled. She was so beautiful laying there trying to catch her breath and her hair plastered to her face. Marti kept sliding her fingers in and out at a steady pace as she spoke.

"Y-yeah…I couldn't…I couldn't hold it in anymore…" Savannah didn't even know where she was but she could feel Marti's fingers moving inside of her.

"I bet I could get you to do it again…" Marti grinned. She picked up the pace just a little bit to keep her there in that state of flux. She knew that she could keep her there. Marti didn't change her movement at all.

"Uhhhh…baby…I need a minute or two…"Savannah panted. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore. It was so beyond the last orgasm she had and Savannah knew she couldn't handle another one. She watched Marti rise up from the floor and then straddle her. She looked up at the beautifully naked cheerleader that was above her and smiled. Marti slowly brought her face down to Savannah's once again and looked into her eyes once more.

"You know, I love you and I will always make sure you know it…" Marti kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss didn't last that long but the meaning behind was clear.

"I love you too, Marti." Savannah smiled back. She was sure she was going to get her chance to make love to Marti but for right now, she knew that this was her girl and she wasn't going anywhere.

**To be continued…**

_**Thanks to x0rejects0x, FaberryForever ,, xx Dark Angel Baby xx, usagi-neko MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, and brokenvoice for all the reviews. I really do love that you guys have been here with me and I am glad I am making something that you all enjoy.**_

_**And for everyone who added me to their story alert/favorite story, thanks that means a lot to me and I am glad you liked it so far.**_

_**Migs – I feel like a tool for not pushing into the Beale st episode but I am still trying to find their voices and figuring out how to work out Dan and Lewis stuff is giving me a headache. PM me if you got any suggestions.**_

_**Darkwolf109 – Yeah I was going back and forth about when I should have Savannah say it. But I am glad that you liked it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**_

_**Stessa – I am glad you loved it and I liked talking with you hope to do it again soon. You rock!**_

_**shezRECkLESSx – Your line about wanting me to get back in the lab had me on the floor when I read it. I totally dedicate this chapter to the awesomeness that is you.**_

_**And I am still totally working on those OTH stories. **_

_**Totally.**_

_**Talk to you guys soon!**_


	5. The Calm Before

**Author Notes: Umm, sorry about the long break between chapters but my life is a whirling mess 24/7. So enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as I can. And thanks again for your support and reviews.**

**Fly… - Chapter 5 – the Calm before…**

"So does this mean you are into girls now? That explains why you joined the team...then again bunch of hot girls and cheerleading outfits. I can't really blame you." Dan grumbled as he and Marti sat down at the park bench by the water. She hadn't seen Dan since she and Savannah got together and since she was always on the go. And of course the snarking was in full force like always.

"First off, I have always been into girls. And second, you have a thing for cheerleaders? No way. Next you are going to tell me you love strippers…" Marti shot back. She and Dan always seemed to straddle the line between best friends and something more. They had tried the something more once but the less said about that the better.

"No I like strippers. I love exotic dancers…" Dan said.

"Isn't that the same thing as a stripper?" Marti shot back.

"Well the dancers have better music and better outfits." Dan smiled back.

"This is true…" Marti laughed and sipped her coffee. She really did miss Dan and felt like she had been neglecting him. Of course she had a lot on her plate nowadays. New classes, practice all the time, a new project and a new girlfriend. She had really been leaving him out of the loop as far as the changes in her life.

"So how does the rest of Cheer Town feel about you dating the captain?" Dan asked.

"Wow, you are just full of questions today… umm they don't know. Nobody knows besides you, me, Savannah and Mr. Wiggles…"Marti smirked.

"Who the hell is Mr. Wiggles?" Dan asked.

"Yeah he is the stuffed pig Savannah has on the bed in our room." Marti playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow… Savannah Monroe? Why does that name Monroe sound so familiar?" Dan rubbed his arm and took another sip from his cup.

"Her family pretty much built Memphis Christian…" Marti answered.

"The biggest catholic university in the state? That Memphis Christian?" Dan asked.

"Yes. That one…" Marti rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second; is Savannah that stuck up chick from the tryouts? The one that was giving you shit?" Dan asked.

"Yeah…that's her…" Marti answered.

"No shit. Well, like always you sure can pick 'em, pal." Dan laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"She was just under a lot of pressure that day..." Marti said as an image of Savannah flash in her mind. Her hair, her smile and that cute little necklace with the word 'cheer' on it. How could she not be in love with her?

"She seems like she is wound a little tight. Like super tight." Dan took a sip from his cup.

"She's not like that all of time. Savannah's different…"Marti spaced out once again when she mentioned her girlfriend. She could feel the smile growing on her lips from just saying her name.

"Jeez, you're at the smiling like a goof stage already…" Dan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I am having a very hard time remembering why you are my best friend." Marti felt a vibration from her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw that the message was from Savannah. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter and she took a second to calm down. She smiled to herself as she read the message.

_I miss you…_ Marti quickly typed back _I miss you more _and closed her phone up_._

"She makes me feel like I can do anything and it has been awhile since I have felt like that." Marti started absent mindedly stirring her coffee and smiling like she usually did when she started thinking about Savannah. Just knowing that she was waiting for back at home made her day go by that much quicker.

"Yeah I know…" Dan continued staring into his coffee and Marti could tell he wanted to say something else.

"Dude, stop being a punk and just say what is on your mind." Marti groaned and looked into his eyes.

"I am just saying she is the opposite of you in like every single way. Her dad is the super pastor or something of the biggest church in town. And now she is down with the other team. Not buying it for a second." Dan folded his arms and his eyebrow shot up.

"What do you mean by that?" Marti asked.

"I mean just a few weeks ago, she was this prissy stuck up cheer captain and now she is …" Dan paused for a second.

"My girlfriend." Marti said.

"Your girlfriend. Ok then…" Dan rolled his eyes.

"She is with me and I don't understand why you always do this…" Marti crossed her arms gave Dan an icy glare. They did go out a few times before college and he always got all huffy whenever she got into a new relationship. She could usually handle it but he was attacking Savannah. And she didn't like where he was going with this at all.

"Do what? I am just looking out for you. You are so gaga over her that you aren't seeing the big picture." Dan did his little air quote thing to emphasize his point.

"Enlighten me, Dan. What is the big picture?" Marti said coldly.

"That you need to be careful." Dan answered.

"Come on, every single time I get in a new relationship, you get all worried and concerned. This is beyond old and I wish you would stop it." Marti shot back.

"Get over yourself, Marti. I mean you got a lot on your plate and maybe you aren't seeing this for what it probably is." Dan said.

"And let me guess, you think that is some kind of phase for her or something." Marti grumbled.

"I never said that but you know what? Believe whatever you want and do whatever you want. I am just saying be careful…because you have a lot to lose if this thing goes south…" Dan knew what Marti was probably thinking. That he was jealous or something like that. And yes, he did have a crush on Marti but almost everybody did. But honestly he was just trying to look out for his friend. Unfortunately, she didn't see it that way.

"You don't know her. I am with Savannah now and I trust her." Marti got her things to together and stood up from the table. She wasn't going to sit here and listen to Dan anymore. She knew that he probably meant well but she wasn't going to let anyone bag on her relationship.

"Marti…" Dan started to say but Marti just kept talking.

"And if I trust her that should be more than enough for you. I'm so outta here…" Marti walked away as fast as she could. Was Dan right to be worried about her? Was a new relationship something that she could handle right now? Why is this bothering her so much? She tried to shake it off as she made her way back to Cheer Town.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Savannah was sitting downstairs working on her laptop and doing her favorite thing in the world, thinking about her girlfriend. She clicked on her ITunes playlist and clicked on Usher's There Goes My Baby. Savannah plugged in her ear buds and listened. She smiled and started drawing Marti's name on her notebook.

"There goes my baby…" Savannah hadn't been this happy in so long that it felt like a dream. She always drew these little stars and hearts around her name. It felt so good just to have somebody that cared about her. Sure she had the team but Marti wasn't the team. She was all hers and that was the best part.

"You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…" She sang along with the song. When she first heard it made her think about Marti right away. All the words just seemed to fit with everything she was feeling.

"I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss your face..." Savannah sang and an image of Marti popped into her head. She closed her eyes and thought about every little detail; her trademark smirk, her curly mess of blonde hair, and those amazing eyes of hers that seemed wise beyond her years. Marti had opened the door to this world that she never wanted to leave. She opened her phone and texted her girlfriend.

_I miss you, _Savannah typed and sent it. And a few seconds later, she got a reply from her. _I miss you more._ She smiled and put her phone down.

"Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing not even for a minute…" She made see things in herself that she had never seen before. She couldn't believe how new and exciting everything was with Marti.

"And I'll sit here long as it takes to get you all alone but as soon as you come walking my way you gon' hear me say…" Savannah looked down at her phone and saw she was getting a call. She pulled out her ear bud and looked at the caller id. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"This is Savannah…" She said in her usual perky tone.

"Hello, Savannah."

Savannah felt her good mood quickly fade away as soon as she heard the voice on the other end. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. She had been having a good day and this didn't seem fair at all. Couldn't she have one whole day without something terrible happening?

"Hi, Mother…I didn't recognize the number at first. Is this a new number?" Savannah paused and took a deep breath. Her mother never called her. Just seeing at the hospital the other was the most contact she had with her in a long time.

"Yes, it is. We changed the house number once you left our school." Her mother said rather coldly.

"Umm is everything ok?" Savannah tried to ignore that comment but it still stung.

"I was just calling to let you know that your sister is out of the hospital and she is coming home today." Her Mom always spoke to her with this tone in her voice. Like she was talking to her out of some kind of obligation and not because she wanted her to know what was going on. Just hearing her mother's voice was like a little dagger stabbing away at Savannah's self esteem.

"That's great, Mother. I had been praying for her." Savannah said still trying to maintain her perky demeanor.

"Sure you have been. Well your father thinks it would be a good idea if we all sat down and a family dinner like we used to. I told your father that you would probably be busy with your little cheerleading…" Her mom started to say but before she could finish, Savannah jumped in.

"Of course I would love to…" Savannah answered quickly. She didn't really want to but some part of her still wanted to reconcile with her family.

"Oh. Well…ok then. On Sunday night at the usual time and feel free to bring one of your little cheer friends along if you want." Her mom sounded like she didn't believe her but an olive branch is olive branch and Savannah would take what she could get.

"Sounds great and I can't wait to see you…" Savannah said but she didn't get a response. She looked at her phone and saw that her mom had hung up on her. Savannah sat back in her chair and sighed. Now all she had to do was convince her girlfriend to go into the belly of the beast with her.

**Later on that evening…**

Marti stood outside of her bedroom door and took a deep breath in. Was she trying to take on too much? Dan was full of shit. He was once again trying to mess up one of her relationships before it could get started. And she still had about 100 pages of reading to do for her law class, 5 cases to review for her law professor, practice and her usual load of class work. She pulled her heavy backpack over shoulder and it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. How in the hell was she supposed to pull this off? It wasn't like this was a TV show where she could juggle all of these things and be the most talented and the best at everything. She never had enough time for anything and…

"No. That is bullshit and I can do this." Marti just had to do the work and everything would be fine. As long as nothing distracting or earth shattering came up, she should be able pull this off. Marti opened the door and walk into her bedroom. Savannah was just sitting on the bed quietly and looking at her phone.

"Hey…" Savannah said softly. She had been sitting there for a long time just wondering how she was supposed to ask Marti to walk in the hornet's nest that is her mother's house. She knew that Marti loved her and that she would do anything for her but she couldn't ask her to do that. Could she?

"Hey beautiful…" Marti smiled at her and Savannah smiled back.

Every single time she saw Savannah's smile, it reminded her of why she was doing this. Because this beautiful and amazing girl believed in her and that was enough to make her feel like she could handle anything that came her way. Marti walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her up from the bed. She slipped her arms around Savannah's waist and rested her forehead against the smaller girl's. Marti gave her gentle kiss and slow kiss. The homework, Dan, and the outside world didn't matter at all as long as she had Savannah Monroe in her arms; there was nothing that Marti Perkins couldn't handle.

As soon as Savannah felt Marti's lips on hers, she wasn't scared anymore. Marti Perkins made her feel like there was nothing to be scared of. She had been brought up to be scared of anything outside of the little world that her mother and father had built. Savannah opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid against Marti's and the feeling was indescribable. Every time Marti touched her or kissed her, Savannah knew that this woman was supposed to be by her side. Her hand started playing in those amazing curls that she knew every inch of. Savannah let her other hand play at the hem of Marti's shirt. She could feel the taller girl hold her breath as her fingertips brushed over her stomach and her hand made its way to her breasts.

"Damn, Savannah…I missed you…I always miss you…" Marti gasped as Savannah's hand squeezed her breast and started gently sucking on that spot on her neck that she had discovered a few days ago. And just like that, Marti had gotten pushed past slightly worked up to dizzy with lust in record time.

"I missed you too…" Savannah continued sucking away at Marti's neck like a vampire. Her hand kept massaging her left breast and playing with her nipple. She made Marti walked backwards until her back was against the door. Savannah let go of Marti's breast and her moved swiftly to the front of the blonde's jeans.

"F-fuck…"Marti slammed her fist against the door and bit her bottom lip. Savannah hadn't had much experience with 'naughty time' (Savannah's nickname not hers) when they first got together but in the last few days, Savannah had gotten better at it.

"I got you to say the f-word…" Savannah giggled as she pulled the zipper of her pants down.

"Yeah you did…" Marti panted as Savannah's hand rubbed over the front of her underwear. God she could always turn her on so easily. She knew the front of her panties had to be a little damp from the things that the captain was doing to her. Savannah always made her problems melt away and she could barely remember why she had been upset or worried.

"Bet I can get you to say it again…" Savannah whispered again and planted several butterfly kisses across her throat and back to the crook of her neck. Every time they made love, Marti always touched her. She always made sure that she had an orgasm but she never asked for Savannah to do anything in return. And Savannah was always okay with her because she wasn't always sure what she should or shouldn't be doing. However, every time Marti did that, Savannah wanted to do more for her. She just wanted to make Marti feel good.

"P-probably…ahhh…" Marti never wanted to rush her into anything. And every time but she really wanted Savannah to give her the orgasm that her body so desperately needed. Her hand was inside of her panties so quickly that she barely had a chance to realize it. Those magic slender fingers slipped inside of her center and her knees practically buckled from the action. Marti gasped and reached for something to herself from collapsing on the floor. She held onto Savannah's strong shoulder to keep herself from falling down.

"Good to know…" Savannah smiled and lifted up Marti's shirt until her breasts were exposed. She dragged her tongue over the blonde's perky breast and enjoyed the feeling of her nipple on her tongue.

"Aaaah…S-savannah…baby…" Marti could barely speak. Savannah's mouth felt amazing on her neck and her fingers felt amazing as they went in and out of her. She couldn't believe how close she was and Savannah was just getting started. The brunette stopped sucking on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to cum for me. I want my beautiful baby girl to cum for me…" Savannah continued working her fingers in and out of Marti while her thumb started rubbing her clit. She smiled to herself as Marti began making this sexy little whimper from her actions. Marti's hips bucked forward from the way her thumb was moving back and forth. She could tell how close her girl from the way she was writhing against the door. Savannah couldn't believe how sexy Marti looked at that moment. Her thumb flicked over the sensitive bud and Marti's entire body shuddered.

"Ssss-savannah….Unnh….b-baby I-I love you soooo…"Marti groaned as her girlfriend's fingers and thumb brought her over the edge that she had been teetering on for the last few minutes. Her orgasm pounded through her body like a jackhammer. She always knew that when Savannah did finally touch her it would practically shut down her brain and it was even more intense than that. Marti slid down the door until she and Savannah were cuddled on the floor. Marti looked up at the ceiling and exhaled.

"Fuck…" Marti said with a smile on her face as she continued trying to catch her breath.

"Told ya you would say it again…did I do that right? I mean, I was just doing what you showed me…" Savannah whispered and started making little patterns on Marti's stomach. She was a little worried about her performance. After all it was her first time and now that the moment had passed, she was nervous about the whole thing. She didn't know what had come over her.

"Yes you did tell me…that was amazing baby." Marti felt like passing out right then and there. Her entire body was still humming from Savannah's touch. She could feel Savannah smiling against her chest began playing in the brunette's hair. Dan was wrong again. Marti could handle anything that the world could throw at her.

"Baby, there is something, I need to ask you..." Savannah asked as she continued making tracing patterns over Marti's stomach.

"Anything for you…" Marti answered.

"Can you come to my mother's place with me for dinner tomorrow night?" Savannah asked in a single breath.

And it was at that exact moment that Marti Perkins realized one thing. The world had finally found something to throw at her that she might not be able to handle.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. This was never going to last

_**Author Notes: I suck. So instead going over the reasons why I suck how about we just get on with the show. Two quick things. One, I am sorry that I don't update as frequently as some other writers. But I want to give you the best stories I can and sometimes I end up re-writing a chapter 70 times before I think it is ready to post. I guess I am just weird that way. I mean it took me like 3 months to get this chapter right. But anyway, I'll do my best to make each chapter worth your while. Second, a special and heartfelt thanks to Stessa for reading the first version of this chapter and giving me the confidence to make it better. You are one of the good ones and thanks again. On with the show…**_

**Fly… -Chapter 6 – This was never going to last…**

Marti was all alone in the bedroom she shared with Savannah. She was lying in bed when she heard a noise from in the next room. She got of the bed and went to take a look around. When she opened the door to the bedroom and to her surprise she was at the admissions office where she first met her girlfriend, Savannah Munroe. The place was completely empty. Marti tried to say hello to see if anyone was there but to her surprise, her voice was gone. That was pretty weird but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She started looking around the office when she heard the door behind her open. The blonde turned around to see who was coming in.

"Hey Marti."

It was Savannah, decked out in her Hellcats gear and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Marti smiled at her and waved. She made a slash motion across her throat to let Savannah know that she couldn't talk for some strange reason.

"I know you can't talk silly. I just need you to listen to me, ok?" Savannah said with a smile on her face. She gently took Marti's hand and looked into her eyes.

"When push comes to shove, I will always choose my family. They are the most important part of my life. And no matter how much I love you, I'll never go against them. I have given up so much to be a Hellcat and I am not going to give up my chance to be a part of this family again just to experiment with you." Savannah said.

Marti tried to speak once again but she still couldn't speak. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Savannah's words cut straight into her heart. She could feel the tears starting to slowly roll down her face. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and then she was that Savannah had changed her clothes and was wearing simple blue dress. Her hair was down and her hands were clasped in front of her. She was still smiling and she spoke once again.

"This is who I am, Marti and no matter how many times you make love to me and tell me how much you love me, this is who I will always be. After this is how my mother raised me to be. You are a just an act of rebellion that will fade away as soon as I am reunited with my family. You'll see."

Marti just started shaking her head back and forth. She didn't believe any of this. Savannah would never talk to her like this. The brunette moved towards the door and smiled again.

"Face it, Marti. This was never going to last…"

* * *

Marti sat up straight from her bed and was gasping for air. She quickly looked next to her and there was Savannah still curled up next to her sleeping. Marti stared at the girl for a few seconds before her tears started to fall. She covered her mouth and tried to hold them back but the horrible feeling had followed her out of the dream. Was that going to happen if she let Savannah go to that dinner tonight? Was this just some rebellious thing? Why was she still having doubts about this relationship? She gently slid herself to the side of the bed and rested her elbows on her knees so she could run her hand through her hair. Marti tried desperately to calm down but the tears were falling at full force now and she couldn't stop them.

"Oh god…" Marti sobbed. As soon as she sat up, she felt Savannah against her back and her arms slipped around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace enjoying the feeling of having her girlfriend close to her once more. But to her surprise, being this close to the brunette wasn't helping her mood. It actually intensified it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Savannah whispered into her ear.

"Just had a bad dream. Scared me a little…I'll be ok." Marti sighed as she tried to regain her composure. It was only a dream and it wasn't like Savannah had really said any of that to her. But if it was only a dream then why did she feel like she had just been punched in the chest?

"Aww, just lay back down with me. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." Savannah said as she fell back into her spot on the bed.

"I just need to go to bathroom. Be right back..." Marti slipped out of bed and padded her way out of the bedroom. She got to the living room and sat down on the couch. She just needed a few moments to process everything. After what Dan had said and now this dream, Marti wasn't feeling very confident in her relationship with the cheer captain. But she and Savannah already had the 'this is real' talk so there should be no issues. At least for her anyway.

"Yeah, right…" Marti fell back against the pillows on the couch and dragged her fingers through her hair again. Everything that happened between them had happened so fast that they skipped over all of the getting to know you things. Like how would her family react to her bringing a girl home instead of a boy? Or how would the team feel about their super straight arrow captain being turned out by the new girl? How would this effect her beliefs?

"Damn it…" Marti sighed and the tears fell once again. The dream Savannah was right. There were so many odds against them and she was starting doubt if they could make it work. She loved Savannah. She honestly did. But how could they make this work anywhere outside of the walls of the bedroom? Marti looked about at the door that led to the little world that she and Savannah had made. How long could the bubble that they built last?

She wanted to go back into the room and forget everything that was relentlessly swirling around her brain. She told herself to get up but she couldn't. She was going to lose her and she might as well get used to being by herself again. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. All she could see in her mind saw Savannah just walking away from her.

"Don't go…" Marti whispered as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Savannah was still lying there waiting for Marti to come back in the room. She hadn't told Marti but she was having second thoughts about going to her mother's house for dinner. Actually she was having second thoughts about bringing Marti along. She knew her mom and she knew that this was just a chance for her to pick her apart for leaving Memphis Christian and hurl the usual assortment of veiled insults at her.

"Which is always fun…" And even though she knew that, she still missed them. She missed seeing her dad getting ready for church on Sundays. She missed spending time with her sister and even though she would never say it aloud, she missed her mom. They were her family. And no matter how often she would tell the squad that they were a family, there was a connection that she had with her real family that nothing could replace. And before Marti came along, she spent many of nights wishing she could have it back. Now here was her mom offering the chance to spend time with them once again and she was wondering if she should go.

And there was also the fact that her mom might one day accept that she left her family's school but she would never accept her new lifestyle choice. It went against everything she was taught to believe in. Savannah clutched her pillow and sighed. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had been feeling guilty. She was going against what she believed every time she was with Marti and her faith had a zero tolerance policy when it came to these matters.

She had been trying to convince herself that if she just jumped headfirst into the relationship that these feelings of guilt would go away. After all she did love Marti. She loved Marti so much and because she wasn't a man it would never be accepted.

Savannah rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. When she was little she used to pray that God would send her somebody special. Someone who would love her and protect her heart. And now she had that but it was still not the way that she had pictured it. Was this some kind of a joke? She fell for Marti almost the second she saw her and as far she knew, she had never liked a girl let alone love one. And she had given up her virginity to Marti like it was an afterthought. But she loved Marti and that makes everything ok, right?

And what if the team found out about them? Hell, what if Alice found out? There was no way to tell what would happen. Maybe they could just keep this behind closed doors like they had been doing. Maybe she would find a way to love Marti and not feel like she was betraying her faith. She looked over at the door and wondered what was taking so long. She pulled the blanket back over herself and left some room for Marti to get back in bed. She stared at the blank spot where the blonde should be and sighed. There was no way that this dinner was going to go well.

* * *

"You are up early again…" Marti said even though her eyes were still closed.

"I can't help it…I am a morning person." Savannah's voice was always so light and perky even at four in the morning. It was one of those little things that made Marti's heart flutter.

"You are morning person even when it isn't morning." Marti smirked.

"We have to get up it in a little bit anyway…" Savannah purred.

"So is that your excuse for waking me up so very early morning?" Marti snarked as Savannah smiled at her.

"I had a really good reason..." Savannah answered as she started playing the strap on Marti's tank top.

"Care to share with the class Miss Monroe?" Marti scooted up so she was next to Savannah. God, she was so pretty. She just sat there taking it all in.

"Maybe…" Savannah whispered.

Marti was about to give her standard smart ass comeback but then she felt those amazingly soft lips of Savannah's on hers. It was just her way of saying good morning. Marti opened her eyes once the kiss ended and she smiled. There was Savannah and she was right where she belonged.

"Okay that was a pretty good reason…" Marti whispered.

"It was only pretty good?" Savannah pouted.

"Baby, you know that is not true." Marti got up and straddled Savannah's lap. She looked into those beautiful eyes and exhaled.

"Every single time I kiss you, it takes my breath away…" She pressed her lips against Savannah's once more. She gently sucked on her captain's bottom lip. Savannah did the same to Marti's and then let her tongue gently slide into the blonde's mouth.

"Mmmm…" Marti moaned from feeling that velvet tongue sliding into her mouth. She loved it when Savannah did that. She let her lips close around it and gave it a gentle suck. She heard her moan from her doing that. Marti released her hold on the shorter girl's tongue and looked into her eyes once more. She started placing these tiny butterfly kisses on all over her collarbone.

"What if I said that I didn't want get up? What if I said that I just wanna lay in this bed with you? All day long. No class, No Hellcats. No leaving our room at all. What would you say to that?" Marti whispered into Savannah's ear.

"I w-would say that you and I have to be at my mom's for dinner…unnhh..." Before Savannah could finish her thought spoke, Marti had gently started sucking on her neck.

"Baby, I don't wanna share you today… I just wanna be under you…" Marti whispered into her ear and then continued sucking on Savannah's neck.

"That feels soooo good…" Savannah groaned as she started playing in Marti's hair.

"I can do a lot more…just stay with me…" Marti continued her assault on the brunette's neck. She tasted so good. It was like sucking on a strawberry Jolly Rancher. She always tasted like something sweet.

"We can't…" Savannah gasped.

"Why not Miss Monroe?" Marti slid her hand up the front of Savannah's top and squeezed her breast.

"Because nothing has changed from the last time we talked. My family will never take me back if I am with you. And what they think of me is all that matters." Savannah whispered into Marti's ear.

"What did you just say?" Marti moved her face out of the crook of Savannah's neck.

"The truth. You know I am right. We are just playing some game when we are in this room." Savannah's tone was so calm that it was a little scary.

"I don't believe you. This is real. I love you, Savannah. This isn't a game for me…" Marti put her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe it is for me." Savannah's expression didn't change at all.

"No. I know it isn't. You and me. We are supposed together. You are the only one who has ever made me believe in myself. And when I look into your eyes, I know that I am right where I am supposed to be. And you know it too…" Marti whispered and closed her eyes. When she opened them once more, she was in front of Cheer Town and she could see Savannah off in the distance.

"Wait!" Marti screamed and started to chase her. But she was moving so fast that she could barely keep up.

She was losing her. The only thing she had ever really wanted was slipping away from her. She had to catch her. She could fix this. Make Savannah see that she was worth it.

"Stop!" Marti screamed again. The faster she ran the further away Savannah got. But Marti wasn't going to stop until she caught her. Her heart was pounding and her legs felt like jell-o but she wasn't going to give up. She ran as hard as she could and…

* * *

Savannah looked over at Marti and she was still sleeping. When she had finally gotten up that morning, Marti was already in the gym so she couldn't talk to her about this guilt that had started to hang around her neck. After morning practice, Marti disappeared again. In fact Savannah hadn't seen her all day. She came back to Cheer Town already dressed for the evening. She was wearing a simple black dress that wasn't too tight or anything and a pair of black heels that made her even taller than she already was. And she had managed to convince Savannah to let her wear her leather jacket. She looked amazing.

Then she literally passed out as soon as they hit the road. There was something going on with her. But she could barely focus on why Marti was acting weird today. Her stomach was doing cartwheels and back flips as she was driving to her parents' house. What exactly was her plan supposed to be? Bring Marti in and say 'Mom this is my girlfriend, Marti. On top of leaving the school that you spent my whole life grooming me for, I have also turned my back on my religion because I am in love with her'.

"It could work…" Savannah sighed. There was no way that was going to work and she was feeling like she was backed into a corner. She could not see how she was supposed to get through tonight. The brunette looked over at her girlfriend. Her beautiful and amazing girlfriend. Marti had done nothing but love her and now she was sitting here thinking about how this relationship is doomed. Should she even be continuing this line of thinking before she talked to Marti? Hell, did Marti even want to talk to her? She had done a pretty good job of avoiding her all day.

"Maybe she was feeling the same thing." Savannah whispered sadly.

* * *

Marti had woken up from her nap but she didn't say anything. She kept her eyes closed and pretended like she was still sleeping. The last dream had knocked her for a loop but this new one was even worse. There was this feeling of impending doom that had settle in her stomach and there was no getting rid of it. She had spent the whole day avoiding Savannah because she couldn't handle seeing her. She knew that she was going to want to talk about why she hadn't come back to bed and she didn't want to. So, she went to gym and stayed on the treadmill until practice started. Then after practice, she spent the rest of the day hiding in the library and then hiding at her mom's house. And for a second there, Marti had managed to convince herself that she wasn't going to go with Savannah tonight but then she realized that she could do that to Savannah.

So she got dressed and went to back to Cheer Town. And there was Savannah. Savannah was wearing her traditional floral print dress with a pair of heels that made her a little taller as well. And as always there was her 'Cheer' necklace. She looked adorable. But even after seeing she still had this feeling that maybe she shouldn't be going. And this last dream convinced her. There was no way she could ever ask Savannah to choose between her and her beliefs. She could never ask her to do that and there was no way she was going to let Savannah do it.

"Marti, wake up we are almost there…" Savannah whispered as shook the blonde while keeping her hand on the wheel.

"I am up…" Marti said as she sat up in the passenger seat. She looked over at Savannah and she knew what she was going to have to do. And it was going to kill her to do it but there wasn't any other way.

"Baby, are you sure that you are okay with doing this?" Savannah slipped her hand into Marti's. She had never seen her like this. Marti didn't seem like herself at all. Savannah gave squeezed her hand trying to get Marti to look at her but the blonde was in different world.

"No." Marti said as coldly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Savannah asked as pulled up in front of her parents' house.

"What I mean is that I can't be with you anymore." Marti whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Savannah asked. Marti could hear the tremble in her voice and she knew that if she looked into those eyes, she would break for sure.

"Because sooner or later, this is going to come down to how much are you willing to sacrifice to be with me." Marti said with her eyes closed.

"I didn't know I would have to sacrifice anything…" Savannah answered.

"But you would have to. You know your family would never accept me and deep down, I am not sure if you really do either. I can't ask you to give up what you believe in." Marti could feel her voice cracking. There was no way she could make it through this without crying.

"Marti, I love you! How could you ever think that I don't accept you! You don't get to decide what I can and cannot handle." Savannah snapped back.

"You say that now but one day, being a couple behind closed doors isn't going to be enough for me anymore. And I am going to want to tell everyone about you. And you are going to want to be back with your family. A family that has a strong faith and that will not like that fact that their daughter is experimenting with her sexuality. And I don't want to be responsible for you losing your faith and your family. I just can't do it, Savannah." Marti felt a tear slip down her cheek but she still wouldn't look at Savannah.

"So, that's what you think this is to me? An experiment? That I am going to wake up one day and say 'That was great Marti thanks for showing me how to be gay, I think I am going to back to the home team'. Do you really think I would do something like that to you? You were the first person I ever made love with. You were. And it wasn't because I want to know what it felt like it was because I love you, Marti Perkins!" Savannah was crying. She could hear it in her voice and it was killing her to hear like this but she still pressed forward.

"You and I may be in love but if we keep going like this one day you are going to look back and realize what you gave up to be with and no one should ever have to give up everything that makes them who they are. I can't let you do that. So I think…I think we should break up." Marti whispered. She opened her eyes and Savannah had gotten out of the car. She watched the brunette stride around to her side of the car and yank the passenger door open. Savannah grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the car.

"No. If you are going to break up with me, you are going to look me in the eyes and do it. But before you do I am going to tell exactly what I have been feeling and when I am done then you can talk." Savannah said through clenched teeth. Marti nodded and wiped her tears. Savannah stood there looking at Marti for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she finally spoke.

"I don't want you to go. Yes I have been feeling guilty for being with you. I know that I was brought up to believe that this kind of relationship is wrong but it doesn't change the fact that I still want to be here with you. And that scares me. It scares me that I love you so much. I am facing some big choices here but I would never put anything over my feelings for you. My beliefs and what I tell my family and everyone else is something that I am willing to face but I can't do that unless I know you really want to be here with me."

"And I can't ask you to betray what you believe. I can't be a part of that…I just can't…" Marti said through her tears.

"S-so what does that mean?" Savannah asked even though she knew the answer.

"It means when you get back to Cheer Town, I am not going to be there. I'll still be on the team but I can't be there anymore…" Marti whispered. Marti gently pulled Savannah into an embrace and held her close. She closed her eyes and let herself just swim in the moment. As she stood there holding onto Savannah, she remembered the first time they hugged…

"_You don't have to worry…not when you are with me ok?" Savannah said softly._

"_I won't then...Good night, Savannah…" Marti pulled her roommate into a embrace and it felt amazing to have this beautiful girl pressed up against her. She felt like she could spend the next few years of her life just holding Savannah in her arms. The brunette's hand slowly roaming on her back and the smell of her hair, it was like a dream. _

"_Good night, Marti…" Savannah said as she held onto the taller blonde. It felt so right to her. They held each other for a little longer and they finally separated._

"Nobody said you had to go…" Savannah said quietly.

"But I have to go…I'm sorry…" Marti gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She let it go on for a few more moments before she broke it. Marti touched Savannah on the cheek and the tears continued falling from her eyes. She gave a sad little smile and moved away from the car.

"I love you, Savannah Monroe." Marti turned and started walking away.

"Marti…" Savannah just stood there and watched the blonde until she disappeared from sight. She gently closed the car door and closed her eyes. As she stood there, she remembered the first thing she said to Marti when they slept together in the same for the first time.

"I knew you were special from the moment I met you… I still can't believe you're real. But I am so happy that you are here…with me…" Savannah whispered and as far as she was concerned, there was no way this was over.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Speechless

_**Author Notes: Thanks once again to the amazing Stessa. Your help and kind words have helped me so much and I am going to buy you a pony one day. And I am going to try my best to get this back on a regular schedule so thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

**Fly… -Chapter 7 – Speechless…**

**Two days later...  
**

Marti sat down on the bed and sighed. This was their world. And no one else could ever understand what made this place so special to them. They spent so many nights in this room just holding each other or just talking about what they wanted out of life. It was in this room that she found someone that would make her believe that anything was possible.

"Positive outcomes only…"

Her whole world changed here. And she was going to leave it all behind. She started packing like twenty minutes ago and she still hadn't gotten anything into the box yet. Marti had spent the last two days hiding from the entire world at her mom's place which was pretty awesome.

"Totally awesome…" Marti smirked. Going back to Wanda's was just as terrible as she thought it would be but she couldn't come back here. Not after what she had said to Savannah. Five minutes after she broke up with Savannah she wanted to take it back. But it was the right thing to do and it was the only way to keep Savannah from losing everything that really mattered to her. She knew she was doing the right thing. Savannah wouldn't have to choose between her and what her family wanted. And Marti would get to be alone again.

"No surprise there." She was used to giving up what she wanted to help someone. She had given up the majority of her life cleaning up Wanda's messes. By the time she was a senior, she was pretty much the adult in the apartment. Everything she did was for the greater good. And now she was doing the same thing for Savannah. There wasn't anything else that she could do.

Marti had waited until about nine in morning before she made her way over to Cheer Town that day. She didn't really know what she was going to do next but she knew that she couldn't take seeing Savannah right now. Even though the brunette had been dominating her every thought Marti had. But she really did feel like she was doing what needed to be done. Maybe things would have been ok in the short term but in the long run, things were certain to fall apart. She knew how loyal Savannah was and she didn't want to be another wedge that kept her from getting her family back. She fell back onto the bed and groaned. How many times was she going to go over all of this? All she did know was that if she saw Savannah, she would try to take it all back and there was no way she could do that. But even if she tried that, why would Savannah even want to listen to her?

So she knew that the house was pretty much empty by nine and she could quietly get the few things she had together be gone before anyone noticed she was missing. But she just couldn't get started. Marti got up from the bed, walked over to Savannah's side of the room and sat down on her bed. After two days at Wanda's, she didn't realize how much missed this room. She took a deep breath in and let the smell of it linger. The room always smelled amazing.

"Unlike Wanda's which always smells like a cigarettes and stale beer now…" Marti sighed. If she was doing the right thing, then why did she feel like she had made the biggest mistake of her whole life?

* * *

Savannah was making her back to Cheer Town after going for a run. She had read online that going for a run can help a person clear their minds when dealing with an unexpected loss. And after running back and forth across campus four times, the only that had changed was she was pretty sweaty and worn out. Her tank top was glued to her chest and her once tight ponytail was sweaty mass of hair held together haphazardly by a rubber band. Nothing made any sense to her anymore. Marti had said they should break up so things wouldn't be so complicated. But now she was more confused than ever. About everything about the guilt, her beliefs, all of it confused her.

She wanted to pray about it but she wasn't even sure if she should be praying about a relationship that was not accepted by her faith. Was this God showing her that the choices she was making the wrong choices? She paced back and forth at the bottom of the steps. She just wanted one thing to belong to her without any drama but that never seemed to be the case. And the one person she wanted had decided to leave her.

"It doesn't matter what Marti said. I know how she really feels and that all that matters." Savannah had been saying that to herself for the last two days. Whenever she started to dwell on everything she would just go back to the one thing that she knew was true. She still loved Marti Perkins. And she would rather be confused with her than confused and miserable without her.

"Positive outcomes only…" Savannah whispered and went up the stairs into Cheer Town, pulled the rubber band out of her hair and took a deep breath in. She had skipped classes today and knew that the place would be empty for at least a couple more hours. There was just so much to process and there was still the fact that it had been two days since she had seen Marti. It was like she had vanished. She sat her bottle of water down on the counter and took a deep breath. She missed her so much. Why would God give her someone like Marti and then take her away? Why did she have to fall so deeply in love?

"God, why did you take her away from me?" Savannah shouted as the tears that she had been trying to hold back came streaming down her face once more. She slapped the bottle off of the counter and dropped to the floor. As she sat there she could feel herself slipping into that empty feeling again. There was one thing that she hadn't tried yet. It was the only idea she had left. She slowly got onto her knees and clasped her hands together. Her eyes closed as the tears continued falling.

"G-god, I'm not a bad person. I shouldn't feel bad because I am in love with a girl. There is nothing fair about this. I just want to be happy…and if Marti makes me happy, I shouldn't feel bad because of it…Love is the most amazing feeling and I finally know what it feels like. And I know that this isn't what you define as love but it is how I define it…s-so…that's it. Amen." Savannah got up from the floor and she felt a little better from finally saying what had been on her mind. Of course, if Marti had been there to hear it things would probably be a lot better instead of a little. She picked the bottle from the floor. Fortunately, it was empty when she hit it so there was nothing to clean up. Saying that prayer did actually clear her head and Savannah knew what she needed to do.

She needed to find Marti.

* * *

Marti had managed to get some of her shirts into the box but she still wasn't making the progress she was hoping for. She kept stopping every time she put something in the box, she would wander around the room and sit down on Savannah's bed. It was like she was stalling.

"I am not stalling…" Marti mumbled as picked up Mr. Wiggles from Savannah's bed. She smiled at the stuffed pig and sat back down on the bed. Though she would never admit it out loud, part of her was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Savannah would walk through the door and stop her from packing. But the hard ass in Marti kept telling her to get up and that this would be good for her and Savannah in the long run. She stood up and tried to keep herself going. Is this really what she should be doing? But if she stayed, Savannah was going to have to choose and no matter what Savannah said, Marti didn't believe her. She wasn't looking to be in the middle or the cause of anymore pain in the brunette's life. Marti tossed Mr. Wiggles on the bed and continued putting her things in the box. As she went into the closet, the door to the bedroom opened and there she was.

Savannah.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Savannah mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Marti asked.

"Nothing you kinda had to be there." Savannah smiled.

"I am here right now…" Marti said.

"I can see that…" Savannah snickered.

"Good to see my snarkiness wasn't wasted on you." Marti shot back. They smiled at each other once more but soon the room was quiet once more.

Marti stood there and just stared at her. It felt like it had been two months since she last saw those beautiful brown eyes. And she had this glow about her. Did she always have to look so good? Her skin was glistening from the bit of sweat that was still there from whatever she was doing earlier. She tried to stay focused on the seriousness of what she had done to Savannah and tried to remember why she was packing her things. Her flat stomach and her cute a little belly button looked so amazing. Her hair was down and a complete mess but somehow it still looked good. She was wearing these shorts that could barely be called shorts and even though she had to have been running, she was still wearing her 'Cheer' necklace. Marti swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Even after a workout she still looked so damn…

"Beautiful…" Marti exhaled.

"W-what did you say?" Savannah whispered.

"I think you heard me…" Marti smiled back.

"Maybe I wanted to hear it again…" Savannah said seductively.

"How do you always look so beautiful?" Marti asked.

Savannah smiled. She couldn't believe that Marti was here. And she couldn't believe how gorgeous Marti always looked. Even after two days of worrying and agonizing over everything that happened, it didn't seem to matter now. She was wearing pretty much the same outfit from the first time she saw the blonde in this room except her leather jacket was tossed on the bed this time. She should be mad as hell. She couldn't break up with her and just waltz back in here like nothing happened. Savannah wanted to tell her everything she had been feeling since Marti walked away but all she could think about was how much she missed having those lips against hers. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. All she wanted was to touch Marti.

"Marti…" Savannah took a few steps closer to towards Marti. She hooked her finger through the belt loop on her jeans and pulled the law student closer.

Marti didn't say anything back. She looked into Savannah's eyes and saw the lust that seemed to be radiating from inside of her. She placed her hands on the captain's hips and pulled the shorter girl so that her body was flush against hers. Savannah didn't even look up into Marti's eyes. Instead she started to unbuckle Marti's belt. Marti held her breath as Savannah worked to get her belt loose. She didn't know what was going on. She felt Savannah pushing her backwards against the bedroom door. As she back hit flat against it, the brunette finished getting belt undone and began pulling her zipper down. Marti gasped again. She had never seen Savannah behave so aggressively.

"What are we doing?" Marti said as tried to not sound incredibly turned on.

Savannah didn't answer her. In fact Savannah hadn't heard the question. It was like a switch had gone off in her brain. All she wanted to was pull off Marti's clothes and touch her everywhere she could think of. There was this voice egging her on. Telling her that no matter what she did Marti wouldn't stop her. She grabbed the hem of Marti's jeans and slowly pulled them down her long toned legs. Savannah went down onto her knees and Marti balanced herself by holding onto Savannah's shoulder. As she rose back up to standing position, she let her fingertips trace a path up her legs as she moved. Marti shuddered from her actions. Once she was standing, Savannah could see that front of Marti's purple panties had a dark wet spot in the front of them. She couldn't help but smile.

"Baby, what are we doing?" Marti said as she struggled to stay focused. God, Savannah was driving her crazy. And she still wasn't answering her. She could feel Savannah's nimble fingers gently pulling her panties to the side and expose her core. She groaned as she felt Savannah's index finger graze over her hyper-sensitive clit. Her knees practically buckled from the feather-like touch but as she started to slide down the door, she felt Savannah slip a finger inside of her. Marti grabbed her by the shoulder and gasped once more.

"Baby, please answer me…what are we doing?" Marti groaned as the finger that was inside of her began moving back and forth inside of her.

"Ssshhh…" Savannah whispered into her ear. She just wanted to make Marti feel good. That was all she wanted to do. They had spent two days apart from each other and she just wanted Marti to feel how much she missed her. She gently slid her finger out of Marti and took a step back from her. She went to the spot in between their beds where they shared their first kiss.

"I need you to sit here please…" Savannah pointed to the side of Marti's bed and waited for the blonde. She just wanted them to stay in the moment. The real world would find its way back into their lives soon enough but for right now this was the only thing that mattered. Marti slowly stepped out of her pants and walked over to the space. She sat down on the bed with her legs slightly open and waited.

"You didn't answer me…" Marti whispered. She maintained eye contact with Savannah hoping that maybe she could get the brunette to say something. But instead she watched as Savannah slowly sank down onto her knees once more. When she got down there, she slid Marti's panties off. She lifted one of Marti's legs over her shoulder which caused Marti to have to lean back and support herself on the bed. Marti looked between the v-shape that her legs had made and when she saw Savannah in the center, a tingle shot through her body. Savannah had never done this before. She was going to lose it. She looked into Savannah's eyes and she stared right back.

Savannah looked at Marti's curls and rubbed her fingertip over her clit. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard the noise Marti made. She couldn't help but smile again at the power she had over her at this moment. And she knew that she was the only one that could make her sound that way. Savannah slowly brought her face closer to the blonde's center. She stuck her tongue out and slid up the length of Marti's pussy.

"Did you like that?" Savannah purred as she dipped her index finger back inside of the blonde once more.

"Y-yessss…" Marti groaned as Savannah's finger went in and out of her. She couldn't think straight as she felt another finger join the one that was already inside of her. Her inner muscle contracted around Savannah's fingers. Marti tilted her head back and gasped. She was so close to having an orgasm and from what she could tell the brunette was just getting started. She looked back down at the girl she loved and Savannah smiled.

"I missed you…" Savannah whispered and placed her lips on the blonde's clit and gave it a gentle tug. When she heard the sweet sound of Marti moaning, she spoke again.

"I don't wanna talk about anything else but the fact you were gone for two days and that every second you were away from me, I missed you." Savannah lowered her lips around Marti's clit again sucked it again as she continued working her fingers in and out. She could feel Marti's walls clenching around her fingers. She reached up with her free hand and started squeezing Marti's chest.

"I m-missed you too…unnh…I'm sooo close, baby…" Marti gasped. Between Savannah's fingers, her hand squeezing her breast, and her mouth working on her clit, Marti was sure that her head was going to explode when she did finally reach her orgasm.

"I can tell…when I get to see you like this…I get speechless…I never know to say…so I have to do something different to show you what I am feeling…" Savannah flattened her tongue against Marti's clit and dragged against it. Marti was so wet that when she finished licking it, there was a slurping sound.

"Ahh…I love….unh…" Marti tried to speak but Savannah was sucking her once more and no words could come out. She whimpered slightly when Savannah stopped sucking her but it was because she needed some air.

"I am sorry baby. I just needed some air. You taste so good…tell you what. If you cum for me right now, I am promise that I will make you feel this way every single day …" Savannah took her fingers out of Marti's and slipped her tongue into her. She slid it all over Marti's pussy. She gripped her hips tightly as the blonde bucked her hips forward from her actions. She knew Marti was close and she took a big lick starting from the bottom of her slit, going up to the blonde's clit and circling it slowly.

"I just wanna make my baby feel good…" Then as she came back around and down to Marti's entrance, Savannah pushed her tongue inside of her. Slowly at first and then she began going with a steady rhythm. After few strokes, Savannah started bobbing her head back and forth. Her tongue was darting in and out Marti so quickly that she knew that it was just a matter of time before…

"HOLEEE S-SHIT….I AM CUMMING…L-love you so damn much…" Marti fell back and held Savannah's head in place as her body arched upward towards the ceiling. As her orgasm sent shockwaves through her body, Savannah stay down there waiting until Marti had finished. When it was over, Marti was lying on the bed like she was going to make a snow angel. Her hair was plastered to her face and her thigh was still quaking from the orgasm that she just experienced. Before she could even tell Savannah how amazing that was the smaller girl was on the bed with her. The brunette pulled into her arms so her head was resting on her chest. She smiled as she listened to the sound of Savannah's heart thumping away.

"I know you wanna say something right now. Because I want to say something to do. How about instead of talking about everything that is wrong and going over every moment of what happened two days ago, we just stay right here. In this bed. Together." Savannah whispered as she held Marti close.

Marti wanted to say something. She wanted to apologize for everything and she wanted to say that she loved Savannah so much. And that she would never leave her again. But instead of that, Marti just snuggled herself against the brunette and took another deep breath in.

"Sounds good to me, baby."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Every time I fix it

**Author Notes: Continuing my brand new ' a writer writes' initiative, I give you a new chapter of Fly. It's a little shorter than usual but I think it gets the point across. Hope you like it. And shout out to Migs, Stessa and everyone else who reviewed this or took the time to place this on their story alert. You make this worth doing. See ya soon!  
**

**Fly… -Chapter 8 – Every time I fix it something else breaks…**

"Why did you think that you had to leave?" Savannah asked as she played with some strands of Marti's hair. A few hours had passed since they had made love and Savannah had taken shower. Savannah had on a long Lancer t-shirt that hung off of her shoulder and Marti was wearing her usual tank top and boy shorts. But she and Marti had been lying there taking turns holding each other and not saying a word. However, the head cheerleader felt like it was time for the pair to talk.

"I don't know. I just thought that you didn't need to lose your family because of a change in your lifestyle." Marti whispered. She had let Savannah hold her for the last hour or so. They had been switching for the last 2 hours but this time, Savannah hadn't let her switch. It was her way of saying they were going to have the talk now.

"Did I do something to make you think that?" Savannah asked.

"No. I had this dream. It was a really intense dream and in it you told me that you would always choose your family over me. And when I talked to Dan the other day, he suggested that this was a fling for you. And they both hit a nerve…" Marti tried to sit up but Savannah just held her in place.

"Is there a reason why you won't let me get up?" Marti huffed.

"Because I just wanna hold you…" Savannah said innocently.

"Because you think I am going leave if you let me go?" Marti said.

"Besides the Hellcats, you are the only thing I have that is mine. And for two days I thought I had lost you…I just need to hold you. Just for a little while longer ok?" Savannah squeezed her tightly. She just wanted Marti to know how much she really did miss her. And even though she did that early when they made love but she wanted to do more than just have sex with her. She wanted to make her see that she was an important part of her world. That when she wasn't with her, everything felt wrong.

"I didn't want to leave you. But I just couldn't let you make a choice like…" Marti whispered.

"How did you know I wasn't going to pick you?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that…maybe I wasn't important enough…" Marti sighed.

Savannah let Marti go and got up from the bed. She didn't know why Marti kept going back to thinking that she didn't matter. Savannah started pacing back and forth. How did she make Marti feel like this? Why didn't see that she would always choose her? Maybe if she just said it. But she had said before. Everything was just fine a few minutes ago and now Marti doubted her intentions again.

"Baby, why do think like that?" Savannah asked.

"Like what?" Marti leaned against the headboard.

"I would never choose anything over you. Just tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I would do anything to make you feel secure…" Savannah said.

"Who said you are doing anything wrong?" Marti asked.

"You did when you decided leaving was the best way to deal with this issue." Savannah said.

"What else was I supposed to? Sit here and discuss it? I did what was best for both of us. And the best thing was for me to leave." Marti scooted down so she was sitting on the foot of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was starting to feel that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Look, can we just drop this? No point in stirring this up again." Marti said.

"No we can't just drop it Marti. You are not allowed to make all of choices in this relationship! I have just as much say as you." Savannah walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the blonde.

"And I say that what you did wasn't the best thing for us. It was the worst choice you could have made." Savannah said.

The brunette's words hit Marti a little harder than she wanted to admit. Why did she always feel like leaving was the best choice when it came to her heart? And why did she want to run away now? This wasn't going to work. She was going to screw this up and lose Savannah for good. It was just a matter of time. Marti's foot started bouncing up and down as she tried to fight the urge to get up to just leave.

Savannah looked over and noticed that Marti was nervously bouncing her foot up and down. And she understood what needed to be done. She walked in front of Marti and kneeled in front of her. She gently held hands and smiled. She had to make Marti feel like she was important.

"Marti, I love you and I know you feel like you have to take care of everybody but I don't want you to do that. I just wanna take care of you. But you have to promise me, that you will tell me what is going in that head of yours. Good or bad. You can tell me." Savannah said.

"Would you still love me if I still think I should go?" Marti closed her eyes as a tear slipped out.

"I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay right here with me." Savannah answered.

"You should just let me go…" Marti whispered with her eyes still closed. Savannah had to know she was going to ruin this. Her family would never accept this. Neither would the squad. They were doomed. And the sooner, Savannah saw it the better.

"Never." Savannah answered. She stood up and pulled Marti over to the mirror. They stood there in front of their reflections for a moment. Savannah slid her arms around Marti and rested her chin on Marti's shoulder. Of course she had to get on her tippy toes to do it but she didn't mind.

"Look in the mirror." Savannah whispered into the taller girl's ear. Marti shook her head no and looked away.

"Baby, look in the mirror." Savannah gave her a gentle squeeze and Marti looked into the mirror. Savannah kissed the back of Marti's shoulder.

"I will never let you go. I will never let you just walk away from me. Do you remember what you told me that night when we left the bar?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah…" Marti said weakly.

"You told me, I was the realest thing in your life. You said that I love with all that I am and care those that need it and even those that don't. And you called me selfless." Savannah squeezed her once again.

"You remembered all of that?" Marti said sounding a little shocked.

"Of course I did. I remember everything you say to me." Savannah answered. Marti slid Savannah in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of the girl in front of her.

"And I told you that I can't see myself without you. So the next time you feel like leaving, I want you to remember this one thing." Savannah turned so that she was facing Marti. She looked up into her eyes and just stared into them. How could she ever doubt her feelings? Couldn't she feel her heart pounding in her chest? She brought her hand up to the back of Marti's head and took another deep breath in.

"And what is that?" Marti said breathlessly. How did Savannah always know what to say? Was she still scared? A little bit but that couldn't be helped. After all, Marti had never had anyone like Savannah in her life.

And Savannah believed in her.

"You are stuck with me, Marti Perkins." Savannah moved in and gently pressed her lips against Marti's.

Marti moaned into the kiss immediately. There was something that happened to her every time she kissed her. She felt a connection to this girl. A connection that went deeper than anything Marti had ever experienced before. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, she felt the sweetness that was Savannah's tongue rubbing against hers. She could still taste herself and that was amazing. Marti put her hand on the small of Savannah's back and pulled her closer.

Savannah felt a tingle shoot through her as her breasts brushed against Marti's. It was amazing to her that slightest touch from Marti would send her mind into a whirlwind. Her knees felt like they might buckle from feeling her hand on her back. Then she felt Marti's hands on her ass and the blonde was lifting up from the floor. God she was so strong. Savannah instinctively wrapped her legs around Marti's waist and locked her ankles on the small of Marti's back.

"Take the shirt off…" Marti growled.

Savannah pulled the shirt over her head and as soon as her breasts were exposed, Marti's mouth was all over her chest. Her tongue slid all over her petite chest and she paused to suck her nipples each time she went past them. Savannah felt her body vibrate from Marti's actions.

Marti turned and put Savannah down on the bed. She was on top of her once more. Marti was all over her; sucking her neck, squeezing her breasts, and rubbing that magic spot between her legs like a woman possessed. Savannah could only whimper from the actions. She couldn't do anything but enjoying the amazing assault that Marti was performing. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't even hear the knock at the door and the turning of the handle. The door to the bedroom whipped open and Alice marched into the room like she owned the place.

"Savannah, we need to talk about the routine…" Alice paused and saw Marti and Savannah on the bed

"Alice! Get out!" Savannah tried to cover herself as she shouted from underneath Marti.

"I fucking knew it." Alice said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"I knew I should have stayed gone." Marti sighed.

**To be continued…**


	9. Slipping away

**Author Notes: A lot of things have changed in my life since the last time I posted an update for any of my stories. But I couldn't leave my girls alone. Again sorry for the LONG delay. **

**Fly… - Chapter 9 – Slipping away.**

* * *

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" Alice proclaimed like she had just discovered the greatest secret ever known.

"What are you doing in here?" Savannah shouted as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

"I was going to ask you about some new moves for the routine but this looks infinitely more interesting." Alice said as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you in here…" Marti said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Nothing ever seemed to go right and now her biggest enemy had found out about her most precious secret. And she could tell by the look on Alice's face that this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"So, Savannah…I didn't know you were playing for the other team. How long has this been going on?" Alice said as she sat down on the bed across from them. She couldn't believe that she had stumbled onto this. It was like finding a million dollars on the street. Savannah had always been this squeaky clean little princess and now here she was with a dirty little secret just like everyone else.

Alice couldn't help but smile. If she played this just right, she could be in control of the team by the time she left the room.

"Cut the shit, Alice." Marti practically growled at the other girl.

"Ah, always direct and to the point. I must admit Marti; I have always liked that about you." Alice smiled as got up from her seat and began wondering around their room.

Savannah watched her she stalked her way through their Sanctuary. Just by her being in the room, it felt like she was mocking the world that she and Marti had built in here.

All she wanted was to get this intruder out here was soon as she could. She looked over at her girlfriend and could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. This was truly the worst thing that could happen.

"Glad to hear it. So again, what is going to take for you to keep your mouth shut?" Marti asked through her clenched teeth.

"Now Marti is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Since when have you ever been my friend, Alice?" Marti fired back.

"Good point…well then there is no reason for me to keep this quiet…"Alice smiled and moved towards the door.

Marti got up and quickly blocked Alice from leaving.

She could feel her world famous temper starting to flare up and pretty soon she was going throw Alice out of the damn window.

"Now listen closely you unbelievable bitch…"Marti growled but before she could unload on Alice; Savannah touched her shoulder.

""What is it going to take for you to not say anything about this?" Savannah said calmly as she stepped back in front of Marti.

"Savannah, what are you doing?" Marti asked but Savannah didn't answer she just kept staring at Alice with her arms crossed.

"Well?" Savannah asked again coldly.

"Well, look who has grown some balls? I think we both know what I want." Alice smiled.

"You want the team?" Marti asked.

"And blondie bear gets it in one. To be honest, I know I can't win Nationals without you two but I deserve to run this squad. Give me control and my lips are sealed." Alice said calmly. It was like she had been planning this speech for weeks.

"Deal." Savannah said without any hesitation.

Marti grabbed her girlfriend and turned her so that they were face to face once again. She didn't understand this. Why would she give up the team for her? Had she completely lost her mind?

"There is no fucking way you can let her do this. I don't care if she tells. She can tell the whole goddamn world if she wants to. I am not letting her take this from you." Marti pleaded. She looked into those pretty brown eyes and tried to figure out what she was thinking. And she couldn't get a read on her feelings. It actually scared her. She didn't break eye contact with her. She just kept looking for some kind of sign but there wasn't one. But instead of getting an answer from Savannah, Alice spoke again.

"Because Marti, Savannah isn't ready to tell the world about her new lesbian affair. Why what would her parents say about this? What about her friends from church? What would the team think if they knew the only reason you made the team was because Savannah wanted to fuck you?" Alice asked. She knew was hitting all the right buttons.

"That's so bullshit..." It was then that Marti noticed the single tear rolling down Savannah's cheek.

"If I give you the team, you leave us alone. No games, no double crossing." Savannah closed her eyes. If she said no, Alice would tell everyone she could about this. And she knew that they couldn't handle this right now. They were still in that fragile place and she didn't want them to go through anything else. Marti still had her doubts about them making it. She had to. Even though she was acting like her old fearless self, Savannah knew that Marti wasn't ready for the attention this would bring. And honestly, she wasn't ready either.

"Savannah...what do you think are you doing?" Marti couldn't let her do this. Their relationship barely survived their first fight and if she let this happen, there would be no way they could ever get back to way things were. And she could never forgive herself if Savannah lost the team because they weren't ready to go public.

"I'm protecting us..." She whispered.

"We don't need protecting." Marti shot back but her words had no effect. Savannah pushed past Marti so she was face to face with Alice once more.

"I want your word." Savannah stuck her hand out for her rival to shake.

"And my word you shall have." Alice shook the brunette's hand and smiled. The team was finally hers. She couldn't believe how easy Savannah rolled over. It was like winning a fight with one punch. She almost felt bad.

Almost.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, ladies."

"I suggest you leave before I break you into a million pieces." Marti growled with her fists balled up tightly.

"That's no way to talk to your captain..." Alice laughed and headed out of the room.

Marti slammed the door behind and stood there silently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her mind felt like it was going a million miles a second.

How did this happen?

How could Savannah do this?

How could she put this entire thing on her shoulders?

"How could you do that? Why would you do that?" Marti asked without turning around.

"I did what needed to be done. And I don't think we need the public scrutiny at this point...and I just can't put you through anything else because of her." Savannah sat down on the bed and held on to her teddy bear tightly.

"That's bullshit. How do you know I couldn't handle it? How could you make this choice without asking me?" Marti turned around and leaned against the door.

"I just want you, Marti. That is all I really need. So I don't understand what made you so upset." Savannah whispered.

"I am talking about how you could give up the most important in your world for me..." Marti whispered.

"Cheerleading isn't the most important thing in my world...you are. And you know what? I would give up everything to protect you. I would give up everything to keep you safe. You are that important to me..." Savannah said.

"But what about that stuff she said before. About your parents? Would you give them up for me?" Marti asked.

"Yes…" Savannah said.

"Are you sure that I am worth it?" Marti asked as she sat down on the bed with Savannah.

"Yes. I just need you to do something for me." Savannah stood up from her seat and looked into Marti's eyes. She could feel the doubt creeping up on her once again.

Was this the right thing to do?

Is Marti Perkins worth all of this?

Better question, was the love of this woman worth it?

The reality of what she had done was finally sinking in and there was only one thing that she wanted.

She reached out for the blonde's hand.

"Anything..." Marti stood up and took Savannah's hand in hers. She looked at the shorter girl and she had this strange look on her face. Like she wasn't really there or that she was disconnected from everything that had just happened.

"Tell me you love me." Savannah said quietly.

"I love you, baby." Marti took Savannah into her arms and held her close.

"I love you too..." Savannah closed her eyes again and the tears fell once more.

As they stood there holding each other, Marti and Savannah both began to realize something that had always loomed in the background of their relationship since the beginning.

Things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long posting this. There is no excuse. Hope you guys liked it and there is more coming. **


	10. Things I want to say

**Author Notes: Here's another one. **

**Fly… - Chapter 10 – Things I want to say.**

* * *

Marti couldn't sleep.

She had been just lying in bed with Savannah's arm draped over her midsection. Normally, being this close to her girlfriend was enough to calm her down but, in this case, it wasn't helping. All she could think about was everything that had happened in the last few days. Her mind kept replaying the events over and over again. It was driving her crazy.

She had broken up with Savannah so she wouldn't have to pick between her and the life she had made for herself at Lancer. And even though she did that, she was still with Savannah and Savannah still lost control of the team to Alice. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go at all. She was supposed to be protecting the brunette not the other way around.

Savannah could tell that Marti was far from asleep as she pulled the blonde closer to her body. But Marti wanted to pretend that she was sleeping then she would just play along. After all, she didn't know exactly what to say at this point either. She had gotten Marti back and the price she'd paid seemed like a good deal at the time. Savannah gently brushed her fingers over Marti's flat stomach and pressed her lips against the back of her neck. Marti shifted slightly from her actions but she didn't move or anything. She just stayed curled up in front of her. Losing the 'C' from her uniform felt like losing a part of her soul. Her stomach had been doing flip flops since Alice had left the room. She honestly didn't feel right.

Was this the way she was going to feel every time she made decision about her life with Marti?

Is this what Marti was feeling right now?

Marti let her fingers laced into Savannah's. Savannah had given up something very important for her. And how was she supposed to make this up to her? She felt like a hundred pound weight had been put on her chest. She could still hear Savannah's words from earlier. That she was the most important thing in her life and she would give anything to protect her. Marti just thought that maybe they would get a little further along in their relationship before this claim was put to the test. It was too much for her to process.

Savannah smiled once she felt her finger interlock with Marti's. However, it felt wrong. It felt like she should have just let Alice tell everybody or that maybe she should have talked to Marti about it first. Or maybe that she was giving up too much to be with Marti. As soon as she had the thought, Savannah wished she could take it back.

How could she even think that?

She had told Marti that she would give anything to protect her and she did exactly what she had. And now just like Marti had told her she was feeling like had given too much to be with this girl. The strange part was that even though she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't want to lose Marti. If she said anything about the way she was feeling, Marti would definitely leave this time. So what was she supposed to do?

Marti got up and moved to the other bed. She just needed a second to pull herself together and she couldn't do that while she was in bed with Savannah. She looked over at her girlfriend who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. Marti didn't know exactly what to say to her. So instead of talking about the uneasy feeling that had been floating around since they went to bed, she just looked into Savannah's eyes.

Savannah looked right back into those pretty green eyes and looked for an answer. She just wanted Marti to make her believe at she wasn't insane for doing this. That this feeling of doubt had no place in her heart and she wasn't crazy for giving up the team to be with her.

"Baby…" Marti whispered finally breaking the silence. She wanted to say something to her. She wanted to tell her that what she was feeling. That she felt like Savannah's choice had put this incredible pressure on her. She was feeling like she could never make a mistake or do anything wrong because of what Savannah had given up for her. Marti felt like Savannah had made the wrong choice.

"Yeah…" Savannah took a deep breath. She would do anything for Marti. She knew that in her heart and there was nothing would ever change that. And yet there was still this question floating through her thoughts. Why did she have to give up everything to be with her? Savannah closed her eyes and tried to push her feelings down.

Marti paused again. She wanted to say something. She needed to say something. Savannah would understand. Savannah would understand and everything would be ok again.

Savannah wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Marti that she felt like that she had given up a giant piece of herself. And that she really did love Marti but maybe she was right.

Maybe they shouldn't be together.

"Umm…never mind. Let's just go back to bed, ok?" Marti said as she climbed back into bed with Savannah.

"Ok…" Savannah replied.

Once they were in the bed, Marti wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her close. Marti gave Savannah a gentle kiss on her collarbone and gave her another squeeze.

Savannah closed her eyes when she felt Marti's lips brush her collarbone. Did she really want to leave Marti? Should she? She couldn't answer that. And at this point she didn't want to. She just wanted to be in Marti's arms and pretend like everything was okay.

That was all she could handle right now.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	11. Nobody's going to catch me

**Author's Notes: to Jax and Lynette, just stay with me. I know what I am doing. Mostly. Anyway here's another one. **

**Fly… - Chapter 11 – Nobody's going to catch me.**

* * *

The next day was just as uncomfortable as the last.

Alice had informed the team that Savannah was stepping down and she would be running the team. Even though Savannah had agreed to give the team up, it didn't stop Alice from twisting the knife. She was getting an insane amount of pleasure from winning.

"Savannah and I have decided that the best thing for the squad is for me to be in charge." Alice said smugly as she stood in front of the team. Of course this decision was met with a chorus of groans and discourse. However that just seemed to fuel her confidence.

"If you are all finished, I liked to explain why this is happening."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Lewis said. He knew Alice had to be pulling something. He looked at Savannah who was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. There was definitely something going on. Whatever his ex had on Savannah had to be fairly incriminating. He looked to his right and saw Marti who looked like her head was about to explode.

"You need a leader who is focused on the goal of winning Nationals and Savannah has admitting to being distracted by other interests. So she stepped aside for the good of the team." Alice said with a smile as she made eye contact with Marti who was glaring at her. She could swear the blonde was trying to melt her face.

"Savannah, is this legit?" Darwin, one of the spotters, asked from the back. The entire team got quiet and looked at Savannah.

"Yeah, Alice is in charge and I'll be stepping down effective immediately." Savannah said sounding as robotic as possible. The gym went silent once Savannah said that. She had spent all of last night trying to convince herself that this was a good idea. That she could handle not being in charge of the team. She looked over at her girlfriend. It only took the taller girl a few seconds to lock eyes with her. She was doing this for her. And this terrible feeling that was still surrounding her would go away as long as she had Marti in her life.

Marti stared back at her girlfriend and she couldn't believe that Savannah was really going to let this happen. Last night she felt confused. Right now she was pissed.

Really pissed.

She was mad at herself for coming back to the room yesterday. She was mad that she put Savannah in the position to lose the team. If she was only stronger, then maybe she wouldn't have given in to Savannah so easily and then things wouldn't be like this. And she wouldn't have to be standing here looking at that dumb ass smirk on Alice's face as she stood there barking out the new schedule for the team.

"Fuck this." Marti said and marched towards the exit.

"Excuse me, Marti. But this is a mandatory practice. If you leave, don't bother coming back." Alice said from the front of the gym. The blonde paused for a moment and for a second there, it looked like common sense was going to prevail.

"Fine by me." Marti hissed without turning around.

"Now Marti, remember our deal…" Alice said.

"You know what? Fuck you, Alice! You made a deal with Savannah and not me! So this thing you are trying to hold over her does not apply to me!" Marti shouted as she stomped her way over to where Alice was standing. The team of course responded with a resounding 'oooo'.

"I can't believe this…" Savannah whispered. It was like her sacrifice meant nothing to Marti. At least that was what it sounded like. The former captain felt like she had just been slapped across the face. She knew that Alice wasn't going to back down from Marti and she knew that her girlfriend wasn't going to back down either. And since Marti declared that she had nothing to do with the arrangement when she didn't want anything to do with the current situation.

"You unbelievable bitch! You have always thought you were better than me! Since the day you showed up, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass!" Alice bumped her chest against Marti's chest so they were standing face to face. She had been waiting for a long time to beat this Amazon down.

"I am not scared of you. Savannah, Lewis and the rest of these guys might be scared of you but not me!" Marti shot back.

"That's it…" Savannah had heard enough. So now Marti thought she did this out of fear. She couldn't take this anymore. Savannah could feel the tears starting to fall and quickly ran out of the gym.

Marti was going to do this. She was going to beat the shit out of this bitch. Just as she was getting ready to throw a punch, Marti saw Savannah run out of the other door of the gym. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't going to stay there and try to break this fight up. Or even try to remind her why she shouldn't be pushing Alice's buttons right now. But she didn't do any of that. She just left. The law student was all alone.

Like always.

Unfortunately for her, Alice noticed that Marti was not paying attention to her. So she quickly tackled the blonde and brought her down hard on the floor.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" Alice shouted as she struggled with Marti.

"I am going to break you in half!" Marti screamed as she and the new head cheerleader rolled on the gym floor. Alice managed get a punch in before the team pulled them apart but Marti barely felt it. The tears had started to fall almost instantly. She desperately scanned the gym hoping that maybe Savannah had gone for help or that she had came back while she was fighting. She could still hear Alice yelling at her.

"You are so done! As long as I am in charge, you'll never be a Hellcat!" Alice shouted.

Marti just stared at the girl. How did this happen? Things were spiraling out of control and she felt like there wasn't anything she could do to stop this. She wanted to say something snarky back to Alice but she couldn't. What would be the point? The only person, who believed in her, had left her all alone.

"Fine. You win. Fuck this." Marti didn't stay to hear Alice's answer. She didn't care anymore. She turned around and made her way out of the gym.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	12. Now What?

**Author Notes: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to give Marti a solo chapter. Next time we will find out where Savannah ran off to. **

**Enjoy!**

**Fly… - Chapter 12 - Now What?  
**

Marti Perkins had never felt so empty in her life.

She didn't even know how she got to this point but now that she was here. It felt like an old friend. This feeling was something she could actually understand. What she didn't understand was how she got here. Just this morning, she was in bed with a beautiful girl who loved her.

Now, she was wondering around campus with a sore jaw and no beautiful girl to tell her everything was going to be ok. She didn't even want to think about Savannah at this point. She just walked out and left her to face Alice all alone. Not that she couldn't handle Alice but Savannah had spent the better part of yesterday saying that she would always protect her.

And she didn't.

People had let her down before. It was common occurrence in her life before she met Savannah. Savannah had made her start seeing things differently. But now she had let her down as well and it felt like her faith in the former captain had been destroyed. There were a lot of things that Marti could forgive but being abandoned was not one of them.

How could she do that? How could she just walk away and leave her there to fend for herself?

The blonde walked over to the nearby bench and sat down. She just couldn't walk anymore. Marti leaned back and sighed. It felt like the weight she had been feeling since yesterday had tripled now. And she didn't have anyone to share this burden with. She thought about going to see Dan but she knew that wouldn't help. He had already made his stance on Savannah clear. Plus if she told him what happened, he would give her his standard 'I told you so' speech.

Everything inside of her was saying she should just walk away from this. From the team, Lancer, and Savannah. Just chuck it all away. It wasn't worth the constant struggle anymore. She could just go away. Far away to a new place where nobody knew her; she could just start all over again. Her mom wouldn't care. Hell her mom probably wouldn't even notice she had left.

At this point, she wasn't sure that even Savannah would notice if she left.

Where did she go?

How could she just leave her alone?

Marti took another deep calming breath but it wasn't working. Every one of her instincts was telling her to bail. And in the past, her gut never steered her wrong. But could she really do it?

Could she really leave Savannah?

"Hey."

Marti looked up and saw that Lewis had followed her out of the gym. He sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hey."

"So that was pretty intense back there? You wanna let me what's going on with you three?" Lewis asked.

"Three? What are you talking about?" Marti asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at Savannah. And the way she bolted when you started to pop off. So if you want to tell me, I am here to listen." Lewis answered and put his hand on her shoulder.

And that little gesture was all it took. Marti started crying almost instantly. Lewis scooted closer and held Marti close. He had never seen Marti like this. She seemed like this bad ass chick who could handle any and every thing that came her way. But she was just as human as anyone else.

**To be continued…**


	13. Finding the truth

**Fly… - Chapter 13 – Finding the truth…**

_**Meanwhile back at Cheer Town…**_

Savannah was sitting on her bed waiting for Marti to come back to the room. She didn't know what happened after she left the gym and she didn't really care. All Marti had to do was just be quiet. Just be quiet, let Alice run the team and they could go back to working on their relationship.

Marti did the exact opposite and started World War Three right in the middle of the gym. Savannah stared at Marti's side of the bedroom. She didn't understand any of this anymore. She had fallen in love with this amazing girl and now her entire world was upside down. And she was having a very hard time seeing the good side in this situation.

She was actually starting to feel like maybe she would be better off if she just ended things. Savannah flopped back onto her bed and dismissed the thought. Even though to her surprise, she found the idea strangely comforting. She would be free. Free of all of the problems that would come with being in a relationship with a girl. She could get her world back together and everything would be normal. Because normal is exactly what she needed. Since the day Marti came into her life, nothing had been normal. It was almost like she was having a dream that slowly turned into a nightmare.

Was this her punishment for loving a woman; to have her life slowly fall apart and not be able to stop it? Savannah knew that these thoughts that were dancing through her head were just that, thoughts. How was she supposed to keep things together for her and Marti when she felt like she was falling apart? This was so confusing. She wanted to be with Marti and yet it was starting to feel like the only way that either of them could survive any of this…

"We would have to break up…"

Savannah got all the way onto her bed. She didn't know what was right anymore. Could she even do it? They had just gotten back together only 48 hours ago and now ending the relationship seemed like the only option.

* * *

"Damn. So you and Savannah?" Lewis asked.

He had just spent the last 45 minutes listening to Marti's story. They had been through a lot considering they had only been together for a month or so. He could hear the love in Marti's voice when she talked about Savannah. He could also hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yep…me and Savannah…I don't even know how it happened but it did." Marti just kept staring at the ground. Talking to Lewis was definitely a welcomed change from her constant inner monologue. At least she was getting it all out.

"That's good thing, right?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah…but I don't know anymore. I mean I love her. I really do love that woman but I can't see how this is going to work. We got back together so quickly and we didn't fix anything. And now…" Marti paused for a second.

"Now, you think you shouldn't have gotten back together with her." Lewis said.

Marti leaned back on the bench. She finally heard the words that had been bouncing around in her head. She thought they would sound scarier but she found in comfort in knowing that someone saw things from her side.

"Pretty much. And I feel guilty because I let my anger get the best of me. Now Savannah gave up the squad and her beliefs just to be with me and I want to break up with her. What kind of bitch does that?" Marti asked.

"You aren't a bitch." Lewis said reassuringly.

"I feel like it." Marti sighed.

"Look, Marti, sometimes, people can't work shit out. Maybe you just need to take a minute. Try and figure out if this is really what you want." Lewis said. He got up from the bench and stood in front the blonde.

"But what if she wants something different?" Marti asked.

"You need to do what is right for you, Marti. That's all there is to it." Lewis answered.

"Thanks, Lewis. I mean it."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Savannah sat up from her spot on the bed and looked towards the doorway. There she was. Even though she had spent the majority of the afternoon being upset with her, once she saw the beautiful blonde cheerleader standing there, her anger just seemed to fade away. No matter how strained things were between them, it didn't matter at that moment. Savannah couldn't help but stare at the woman who standing in front of her. She had on her trademark leather jacket which always seemed to be with her and her favorite black pair of track pants. Her hair had lost some of its trademark curl but still looked amazing.

"Yeah…" Savannah said with a smile.

Marti came into the room and pushed the door closed behind her. There she was. Marti leaned against the door. She had spent most the day thinking about the consequences of staying with her, worrying about every single choice that she had made and looking for a reason to hold on to this relationship. Then she saw Savannah sitting on her bed, with her hair pulled into a ponytail with a few strands of her brunette hair hanging in her face, wearing a Lancer t-shirt with the neck cut out of it so that it would hang from her shoulder and those boy shorts that made her legs look even longer than they already are.

"God…" Marti whispered.

"What is it?" Savannah asked even though she knew what Marti was going. It was the same thing she was about to say to her.

"You are so beautiful, Savannah." Marti smiled.

"I love it when you say that. You have no idea how I much I love it." Savannah confessed.

"It's true. Every time I see you, I can't believe that you are real." Marti said.

"I am real…you know that…" Savannah said.

"I know…"

There was still strange feeling hanging in the air as Marti looked into her girlfriend's eyes. all day she had been thinking about things would be easier for the both of them if they broke up. That if she walked away from Savannah, everything would go back to normal for the brunette. She could get the team back from Alice, she wouldn't have to tell her super Christian parents about her being in relationship with a woman and she would have to sacrifice anything else to be with her. But as she leaned against the door in the place that they called their Sanctuary, Marti Perkins realized something. The answer to the question that Lewis had asked her while they sat on the bench.

Savannah didn't break her eye contact with Marti. Since that day in the car, she had been asking herself about how being in love with a woman would affect her world. How it went against everything she was brought up to believe in and how much it scared her. She was willing to give up everything just to be with Marti and nothing else in her life had ever made her feel that way. And that scared the hell out of her. Maybe her life would be easier without Marti. She wouldn't have anything to worry about. She could go back to way her life used to be. Her world wouldn't be upside down anymore.

"How did we get here, Savannah?" Marti asked.

"I don't know…" Savannah paused for a moment and leaned against the headboard.

"Ever since that day in the car, I have been scared of you." Savannah said.

"Like how?" Marti asked.

"I have been scared of how much I love you. I have never met anyone that has made me feel like this. I would do anything for you." Savannah looked down at her fingers and started playing with them.

"And that scares me. That you would give up the team and your family just to be with me. You shouldn't have to do that. I didn't want you to do that." Marti said.

"It was my choice. Mine. Being with you is the only thing that matters to me. And the only reason I gave up the team was we could come out on our own time. Not because some jerk came barging into our room. That is for you and me to decide when that happens. I just wanted to protect you…" Savannah just kept looking down at her hands.

"And I just wanted you. I am not scared to come out and I am not scared of Alice. I just didn't understand why you did it…I just didn't want to have you resent me. What if you end up hating me? What if you gave up the team for someone who doesn't deserve you?" Marti could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and tried to calm herself down.

"Marti…" Savannah looked up at her girlfriend.

"I told you…I feel like I don't deserve you. Even after you told me, even after you told that I was special and that you loved me, I still felt like I didn't belong with you…But then you said you would never leave me…" Marti took a second to gather her thoughts. She was trying to keep herself from crying but she could feel the tears building up. The blonde took another slow calming breath.

"And when I needed you, you bailed. You left me to fight Alice. I was fighting for us and you didn't even stay…"

"You were fighting for you. I had made a deal with her and it was over but you couldn't just leave it alone. You think that standing up to Alice is the reason I left…" Savannah started to say but then something changed. She looked at Marti and knew that they would get anywhere this way. Marti was doing what she always did, fighting for what she believed in. She couldn't hold on to the anger anymore. Savannah took a deep breath and spoke

"Thank you for doing that. And I'm sorry I didn't have your back. I was angry and I should've stayed with you. Because that is what girlfriends are supposed to do."

"Really?" Marti asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to let you down…" Savannah answered.

"Well I'm sorry I tried to kill Alice…" Marti said with a laugh.

"Did you win at least?" Savannah asked.

"The team broke it up pretty quickly. Alice did get a shot in. She's stronger than she looks." Marti laughed and so did Savannah. The girls made eye contact once more. At least they could still talk to each other. The tension that had looming between them had finally faded away.

"So where does that leave us?" Savannah asked. She watched Marti turn the lock on the door, take her coat off, and sit down on the bed in front of her.

"I have spent all day being mad and trying to figure that out...part of me wanted to end this. Just walk away from all of this. That way you would have to give up the team" Marti said.

"Me too…" Savannah admitted.

"Earlier Lewis asked me a question. He asked me if this was worth it."

"And what do you think?" Savannah asked.

"I think…no. I know. I know I want to be with you." Marti took a deep breath and held her hand out for the brunette sitting in front of her.

Savannah looked at Marti's hand and then back into the blonde's eyes. This had gone on long enough. She loved Marti. She loved every single stubborn inch of the woman sitting on her bed. And there was only one thing that Savannah wanted to do.

Marti watched as Savannah moved in closer to her. Her heart was pounding away in her ears, her senses felt completely overwhelmed in this moment. She took a deep breath again, trying to calm herself down. Then she felt Savannah's hand on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Marti asked.

"Flying…" Savannah whispered.

And then she kissed her.

**To be continued…**


End file.
